The Long Forgotten Realm
by RaraCloe
Summary: A woman from a long forgotten realm joins the fellowship. Not only to destroy The One Ring, but the kill another enemy of her own. Will she succeed or will she fail? (I suck at summaries. Rated M just in case.) Summery chanced and it's inside the first chapter.
1. Who are you?

Chapter 1

Who are you?

"English"**  
**_"Thoughts"_

**A/N: okay this is my second story I am working on, and it's my first LOFT fanfic, I can absolute noting about Elvish and don't think I am going to use, expect a word here and there. I think I am going to keep everything in 3:rd POV, at listed for now. Oh and I think I am going to mix the movies and the books. I am open for constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. and the changes I am gonna do in the story.**

**Summary: Moon elves are a group of elves that lived in an island north-west of middle-earth. The elves are 'blessed' with light from the moon and a few elves can control one of the elements. And just 3 elves can control more than one. The rest of the moon elves can do other things, ex. get plants to grow faster, talk to animals and other stuff like that. **

** The usual appearance of the Moon elves are that they have snow-white hair and the eyes have a little circle of light, that shines brighter in the moonlight, as do all the exposed skin. **  
** The moon elves do also wear a necklace with a little glob of light where there very soul is placed. If the ball breaks the elf dies.**

**Around year 2 000 in the third age, an attack of unknown dark force killed and in slaved everyone the moon elves, everyone except from one, Nienna, and she is the princess of the moon elves. She had been in an accident that resulted in amnesia. The only thing she knows is that she is to look for a wizard in gray. She finds the gray wizard that tells him whom she is and that she has an enemy calls Benedixit that will do everything to kill her or capturer her. So the gray wizard spends 400 years to teach her how to fight and leaves her in a cottage deep in the woods of Arnor.**

**And here is the 'full' summery and prolong of my fanfiction 'The Long Forgotten Realm' where we follows Nienna on her journey with the fellowship. **

3:rd P.O.V

An old man rode through the forest with haste, but slowed down when he was close to his goal. A large forest clearing, with had a cottage and a small creek and a stump. On the stump sat a woman. She sat with her eye closed and her feet bare on the forest floor.  
"Well met old man." The woman said opened her violet almost glowing eyes.  
"Well met." The old man said.**  
**"What business brings you here?" The woman asked as she rose from the stump. The woman looked like she was in her early twenties, and she was around 5'8" feet. She had waist-length silver white hair. She wore a white sleeveless gown that ended at her ankles.  
"The One Ring has been found." The old man said.  
"About time. Where?" The woman asked and walked towards the cottage. The old man followed and spoke.

"It is in the Shire."  
"How did it get all the way over there?" The woman asked surprised.  
"That my dear friend it long story. A story I can tell on the way to the Shire." The woman stopped abruptly. "And what do you mean by that?" The woman exclaimed in a high voice.  
"You are coming with me to the Shire, so that you may escort the ring bearer to Imladris."

The woman nodded and thought._"I guess that makes sense."_  
"Well, then don't stand there and wait for better days, go and pack." The old man said with a playful voice. The woman smiled in return, a rare thing, and half ran over to her cottage.

The woman came back outside not much later. She had changed from her white gown to and green tunic, leggings in the same color and a pair of boots in a brown color and on her shoulders hung a cloak. Her long hair was pulled back in a French braid. On her back hang two water bags, on her waist a sword. The old man raised an eyebrow.  
"No, quiver or bow?" He asked. "And no backpack."  
"I do not need it. And the backpack." The woman said and lifted up a simple backpack. "Is here." The old man watched her while she walked over to the creek. She raised her hands, and to the old mans' astonishment he saw that the water flew out of the creek and intro the water bags. The woman turned around and looked at the old man, which was staring at her whit surprise.  
"What? Never seen somebody control the water before?" The woman asked all the old man could do was shake his head.  
"No, the last time we met you could not do that." The old man said.  
"Oh, well. Wasn't we in a hurry?" the woman said.  
"Yes, we are." The old man said. "Do you have a horse?"  
"No, but I can get on." She said and started to whistle a melody. A few minutes later they saw a white stallion coming galloping towards them. The woman putted on her backpack and mounted her horse. "Come on old man, if we want to reach the Shire before next week we better start ride now." The woman said. The old man shook his head and mounted his own horse. "Follow me." The old man said and started to ride through the forest.  
"So, tell me. How did you find the One Ring and how did it get to the Shire." The woman said and old man started to tell her the story about Bilbo Baggins and the dwarfs. He told her also how he is 90% sure that that is The One Ring of power.  
"So you have found the Ring, and now what?" The woman asked.  
"Is that not obvious? We are going to destroy the Ring. And I think you now the reason that you are coming with him." The old man said and looked at the woman.  
"Yes, yes. I do." She and looked in the horizon in her own thoughts.

When the sun started to fall, but the riders showed no sign of slowing down. They rode through the night and the next two days without stopping, except for letting to horses drink. On the evening the third day the woman said. "I don't know about you but I cannot continue further." The old man nodded and slowed down the horse, because he had spotted a good place where they could camp. When they got there they jumped of their horses and let them walk nearby and eat on the grass, while the old man and the woman collected sticks so they could start a fire.  
"Here I have some vegetables and bread we can eat." The woman said and took the food out of her backpack. "It is not much, but it's better than nothing."  
"It's good enough." The old man said and started to roast the vegetables. When they had eaten the woman yawned.  
"Do you mind take the first watch?" She asked and looked at the old man.  
"I can let you sleep through the night." The woman thought about it.  
"You know what, I am not that tired, and you have to sleep too. You can wake me when it's around 5 hours left till dawn, will you?"  
"If you insist." The old man said while he hid a smile, took out his pipe and lighted it.

The old man let the woman sleep, and woke her when the dawn was an hour away he woke the woman. She gave the old man a glare that could kill. The old man just shrugged.  
"Are you hungry sunshine?" He asked. "Oh, and you are welcome."  
"No and thank you." The woman said and rose. "I want to come to Shire within three days."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Thee days later -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They arrived at the Shire and continued the house where Frodo lived. They hid the horses behind the hose, and walk over to where the front door was. "There is nobody home." The woman whispered. The old man walked over to the front door. "Wait! Are you mad? You can't just walk in somebody's home." The woman said. The old man just ignored her walk into the hose. The woman hesitated before she walked after the old man. "Hide he will be here soon." The old man said and walked into the shadows behind the door. The woman walked further in into the house, she found a dark corner in the kitchen that she hid her self and waited for Frodo to come home.

It didn't take long before she heard the door open and form her hiding spot she saw a Halfling stand in the doorway. He looked around and out of the shadows came the old man, and touched Frodo on the shoulder.  
"Is it secret? Is it safe?" The old man said, Frodo nodded and opened a chest close to him. He removes some papers while the old man was on his guard.  
"Ha!" He said and gave an envelope to the old man; he walked over to the nearest fireplace. "What are you doing?" Frodo exclaimed. The old man didn't answer, he just watch the envelope burn up. The old man took up the Ring with a tongs.  
"Hold out your hand Frodo. It's quite cool." He drops the ring in Frodo's palm. "What can you see?" "Can you see anything?" the old man asked. Frodo turned the ring over his fingers. And shook his head.  
"Nothing. There is nothing." Frodo said, the old man sighed in relief. "Wait. There are markings." The woman came from the place where she had been standing, and walked up behind Frodo. She saw a glowing script appears on the Ring." It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it." Frodo said.  
"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor." The woman said and Frodo turned around; startled.  
"Mordor!" He said.  
"In the common tongue it says:  
One Ring to Rule Them All  
One Ring to find them  
One Ring to bring them all  
and in the darkness bind them!" The woman said like Frodo hadn't said anything.

The woman, the old man and Frodo sat around the kitchen table with The Ring between them. The old man smoke in his pipe and the woman and Frodo drank a cup of tea. "This is the One Ring." The old man said.  
"Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." The woman continued.  
"Bilbo found it. In Gollum's Cave." Frodo said.  
"Yes, for sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping prolonging his life. Delaying old age, but no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It is heard its master's call." The old man said.  
"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed" Frodo said. They heard a whisper a whisper coming from the Ring.  
"Yes and no, Sauron's body died, while is spirit endured. He is life is now bound to the Ring, as longest that exist he will live. And now Sauron is back, his orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. And all Sauron needs to cover the land of a second darkness is this Ring. He's seeking it, all his thoughts are bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it." The woman said. Frodo rose from his seat and took the ring. "Alright." He said while he walked out of the room at looked around. "We put it away." The old man and the woman rose and followed Frodo. "We must never speak of it again. No one knows it's here. Do they?" Frodo said and looked at the old man.  
"There is one other who knew Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum but the enemy found him first. They tortured him and amidst the endless screams and inane babble they discerned two words. Shire! Baggins!" Gandalf said.  
"Shire! Baggins! But that will lead them here!" Frodo said. He turned around and looked at the old man. "Take it Gandalf!" Frodo said and held out the Ring towards Gandalf. Gandalf backed of.  
"No Frodo." He said.  
"You must take it." Frodo said with more force in his voice.  
"You cannot offer me this Ring."  
"I am giving it to you!" Frodo said and stared to sound desperate.  
"Don't! Tempt me Frodo." Gandalf said and Frodo took the ring back. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." Gandalf said and Frodo looked at to woman.  
"Don't even think about it, Frodo. I said the same thing as Gandalf did." The woman said.  
"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo said and looked back at Gandalf.  
"No! No it can't" Gandalf said.  
"What most I do?" Frodo asked.  
"You must leave, and leave quickly." Gandalf said and Frodo started to took some clothes from a wardrobe.  
"Where? Where do I go?" He asked.  
"Get out of The Shire. Gandalf said and helped Frodo to pack. The woman took out some food from a pantry. "Make for the village of Bree."  
"Bree. What about you? And why is she here?"  
"I'll be waiting for you. At the Inn of the Prancing Pony." Gandalf said and Frodo looked at the woman.  
"I'm here to protect you from danger and people that want to kill you." The woman said.  
"And the Ring will be safe there?" Frodo asked.  
"Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do," Gandalf side while Frodo took on his coat. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you. For that name is not safe outside The Shire. Travel by day and stay off the road."  
"I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo said and took he walking stick and putted the ring in his pocket.  
"My dear Frodo." Gandalf said and smiled. "Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about them in a month and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you." Frodo smiled too. There was a noise outside the window. "Get down!" Gandalf said, eh looked at the woman.  
"It is a hobbit." She said and Gandalf walk to the window with the staff in his hand. He quickly jabs the staff and it hit something hard. He pulled back the staff and reached out of the window and grabbed someone, and threw him on the table.  
"Confound you Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf cried and looked at him fearsome.  
"I haven't been dropping no eaves. Sir honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there. If you follow me." Sam panicked while he shook his head.  
"A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?" Gandalf said still holding Sam down.  
"I heard raised voices." Sam said.  
"What did you hear? Speak!"  
"Nothing important. That I heard a good deal about a ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world, but please Mr. Gandalf Sir, please don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything... unnatural." Sam said and swallowed.  
"No?" Gandalf asked and looked at the woman and Frodo with a smile. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

The sun was about to rise and Gandalf were leading his horse at a rapid pace, away from The Shire. The woman had sat at her horse while the hobbits walked behind them. Sam stated to lag after.  
"Come along Samwise, keep up!" Gandalf said Sam started to run so that he could keep out. They walked through a woodland.  
"Be careful, all of you. The enemy has many spies in his service. Birds, Beasts. Gandalf looked at Frodo. "Is it safe?" Frodo clutched his chest. "Never put it on for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember Frodo the Ring is trying to get back to its Master. It wants to be found." Gandalf mounted his horse rode off and left the woman, Sam and Frodo alone.  
"Should we keep going?" The woman said and stared to walk.  
"Excuse me miss, who are you?"  
"My name is Nienna Súrion." The woman said.


	2. Mushrooms and an unexpected enemy

Chapter 2

Mushrooms and an unexpected enemy

"English"**  
**_Thoughts_

**A/N: okay okay, So much for keeping the 3rdPOV. I am going to switch for the 3rdto Nienna's POV. And there is a word in Latin, I am not going to tell what it means, you are going to know that later.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. and the changes I am gonna do in the story.**

Nienna P.O.V

We have been walking the whole day through the landscape of the Shire. It had been good to be back on the road again. As we approached a field Sam suddenly stopped. Both Frodo and I stopped and turned around to look at him.  
"This is it" Sam stated.  
"This is what?" Frodo and I asked at the same time.  
"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Sam said.

I chuckled quietly for myself while Frodo walked over the Sam.  
"Come on, Sam." Sam hesitated and took another step. "Remember what Bilbo used to say." It is a dangerous business going out your door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

We reached woodland when the sun was about to fall.

Sam was cooking a fried dinner while he smoke in his pipe. Frodo did the same, but he was sitting in a tree. I was sitting on a rock and looked for unfriendly eyes. I started to hear music._It is probably just in my head.__  
_"Sam, Nienna." Frodo said and sat up in the tree and looked at something in the trees. I now heard the music and someone sang, I turned around and saw them.  
"Wood elves." Frodo said smiling. Sam killed the fire and Frodo jumped down the tree and I rose from the rock and walk over to Frodo and Sam. We moved through some high grass and we reached a fallen tree trunk, we peek over and saw a large group of elves on foot and on horses.  
"They are on their way to the harbor beyond the white towers to the Grey Havens. They are leaving Middle Erath to sail across the sea, and never return." I said with sadness in my voice.  
"I don't know why, it makes me sad." Sam said.  
"It is hard to explain why the elves are leaving." I said and looked at them as they glowed in the moonlight._I didn't realize that the moonisshining the bright tonight._I saw that Sam where starring at my hands, I looked down and saw what he did.  
"You are a wood elf!" He said exited.  
"I am no wood elf." I said and glared at him. Sam just shrugged and to my relief said nothing more.

We got back to the camp and prepared to sleep. Well, the hobbits did, I was not very tired. So I walked back to my rock and listened Frodo and Sam.  
"Everywhere I lie there's a dirty great root sticking into my back." Sam said.  
"Just shut your eyes and imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow." Frodo said while I took of my boots. I heard a movement and guessed that it was Sam.  
"It's not working Mr. Frodo. Oh! I'm never going to be able to sleep out here." He said while I closed my eyes and putted my feet down on the ground.  
"Me neither Sam." Frodo said. I smiled to myself and by using my ability to control earth, I felt where the two hobbits lied and carefully smoothed out the ground they were sleeping. I crossed my legs and fell into a light slumber.

_Dream__  
__"They've reached The Shire?" Gandalf asked.__  
__"They will find the Ring and kill the one who carries it." Saruman answers.__  
__"Frodo." Gandalf said and walk to the door. It slammed shut when he reached it. He statred to walk to the next door, but that one slammed shut too and the next one. Gandalf turned to face Saruman.__  
__"You did not seriously think that a hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron? There are none who can. Against the power of Mordor there can be no victory. Saruman said, but Gandalf looked at him in disbelief." We must join with him Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise my friend._"  
_"Tell me. Friend... When did Saruman the Wise abandon reason for madness?"__  
__They both raised their staffs and used their power to duel._

"No, no, no." I said while the dream faded away._"I wonder what happened."__  
_"Miss Nienna, what is wrong?" Sam asked in a concerned voice.  
"Nothing is wrong Sam." I said, I don't think he believed me, but he said nothing more. "Go back to sleep Sam, it is still an hour or two before dawn. " I said, he nodded and went back to sleep. I sat on the stone thinking on the dream.  
_Or the vision…__  
__It cannot be a vision. Saruman is on the good side.__  
__What you know, he could have walked over to Sauron's side.__  
__No, his have been one of my father's nearest friend, except from the old one.__  
__How knows, he can have gotten mad after your cousins death._

I sat like that debating with the odder voice and myself till I saw the breaking dawn and woke Sam and Frodo up. We ate a light breakfast, broke up the camp and continued on our journey to Bree.

We walked without incident until we arrived at a field of tall maize. Frodo walked first then Sam and me beside Sam. We got out of the corns to a path, but it was empty. I saw that Sam was starting to have panic and was about to walk onwards. I grabbed his shoulder.  
"Sam, wait a second." I said and let go of his shoulder. I bent down took my boots of and closed my eyes. I smiled when I 'felt' where Frodo was, around 100 feet ahead. "This way Sam." I said and took my boots up from the ground and started to walk onwards. Sam hesitated before he walked after me.  
"Do you know where Mr. Frodo is?" Sam asked. I didn't answer just kept smiling. 100 feel later appeared Frodo.  
"How did you do that? Oh, Frodo if it hasn't been for Nienna I had thought that I had lost you." Sam said and walked towards Frodo. Frodo said something, but I didn't listen. Because two other hobbits where running towards us.  
"Frodo, Sam watch out!" I said but it was too late. The two hobbits crashed into Frodo and Sam and all four of them fell.  
"Frodo? Merry! It's Frodo Baggins!" the hobbit with red curly exclaimed.  
"Hello, Frodo." The hobbit called Merry said.  
"Get off him!" Sam said, pushed Merry of him and helped Frodo up. "Frodo, are you alright?"  
"What is the meaning of this?" Frodo asked Merry and the other hobbit picked up their vegetables and put them in Sam's arms.

"Hold these." Merry said. I didn't like the look of that so I closed my eyes and felt another hobbit that where running towards us.  
"Err, boys, someone is running towards us." I said and interrupted whatever Sam was about to say.  
"That has to be farmer Maggot." Sam said. We heard a voice that shouted, "Hoi! You get back here! Wait till I get this through you!"  
"Run!" I said. And all four of them did what I said and started to run with me by their heels.  
"Dunno why he's so upset! It's only a couple of carrots." Merry said.  
"And some cabbages… and those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week… and the mushrooms the week before." The other hobbit said.  
"Yes Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting!" Merry said. Suddenly Pippin stopped dead and Merry ran into him and short after that Sam and Frodo and I on top of that. We rolled down a hill until we reached the bottom of it. I groaned and noticed that I had a hobbit on top of me.  
"Get off me." I said and the weight disappeared. I rolled over to my back and saw that Sam had been the hobbit that have been on top of me.  
"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" He said and helped me up. When I was up; I looked after my boots. When I found them I pulled them back on.  
"What? It was just a detour. A shortcut." Merry said.  
"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked.  
"Mushrooms!" Pippin said and dashed over to them with Sam and Merry on his heels. I looked up and saw that we were on beside a road. I looked at Frodo and him at me.  
"I think we get off the road." Frodo and I said at the same time. I felt a wind hit me in the face. It smelled of death.  
"Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo said. We dashed down into a ditch and hide beneath a large tree root.  
"Ssh… Be quiet." Sam said. I closed my eyes and put a hand on the ground. I felt a horse and somebody running beside it. They slowed down when they got to the rode nearby the tree. I both felt and hared someone jump down from the horse. As soon as the creature landed on the ground I knew what it was._"It is a Nazgûl, but who the other is, I do not know."_The Nazgûl stated to sniff; I don't think he found anything because he rose again. He talked, I think, to another person beside him and the person answered.  
"I was sure that I saw them here." Said a male voice, I shivered.

_It is a Benedixit_Merry quickly threw his bag to the side. The Nazgûl and the Benedixit turned quickly at the sound. And we make a dash to escape through the woods_.__  
_"What was that!" Merry asked.  
"It was a Nazgûl and a Benedixit." I answered.  
"What is that? Pippin asked.  
"Later." I said  
"But…"  
"Later!"

We had been running through the wood, dodging and hiding behind the trees, for hours and it was now dark. I never had the time to take off my boots and fell where the Nazgûl and the Benedixit were.  
"Anything?" Sam asked while he paused.  
"Nothing." Frodo said.  
"What is going on?" Pippin asked while he stumbled behind after us.

"That black rider and Benedixit was looking for something. Or someone." Merry said and looked at Frodo. "Frodo?"  
"Get down!" Pippin shouted. Everyone ducked and I looked through the tree and saw the Nazgûl stand on a hill. He looked out but saw nothing, so he walked of._But where is the Benedixit?_  
"I have to leave the Shire." Frodo said and looked at Merry. "Sam, Nienna and I must get to Bree." Merry nodded.  
"Right, Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me." He said and started to run through the tree with the rest of us not far behind. Suddenly the Benedixit appeared in front of Frodo. He had a sword in his hand. And he was about to strike down on Frodo. But he ducked and ran from him. I stopped and drew my sword. Frodo stopped and looked at me.  
_"Run Frodo, I meet you at the Prancing Pony. And if I am not there continue without me."_I said to him with my mind. I saw that he hesitated, but to my relief he stared to run.  
"They are never going to make it, and you are doing to die." The Benedixit said. I looked into his pitch black eyes.  
"The only person that is going to die is you." I hissed and by that he attacked. We were standing in one place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. I felt something grab my ankles and pull me backwards. I fell forward and landed on my stomach. I felt someone grab my hair and dragged me up._There are two of them._The one that had dragged me up pilled my hand behind my back and the Benedixit in front of me putted his sword on my throat.**  
**"Do you still think that you're not going to die tonight?" A female voice asked.  
"Yes I am." I said through clenched teeth. I closed my eyes and felt my hand grow warm and I heard the woman scream out of pain. She dropped my hand and I immediately pulled my hands in front of me and shot out a ball of fire on the man in front of me. He caught fire and ran around screaming. I spun around to face the woman again. I had lost my sword so I took out a dagger from my belt. She looked at me dumbstruck. I ran to her and was about to cut her throat before I was stopped. When the dagger was inches from her throat, she woke up from her trance and raised her own dagger. When my dagger contact with her throat I felt a terrible pain in my side. But I ignored it and made a clean cut over the woman's throat. The blood sprayed over me and the woman collapsed on forest floor. She twitched a bit before she became still. After I was sure she was dead I looked down to my left side. The hilt of the woman's dagger was sticking out of my side. I watched for a moment with shaking hands as blood blossomed around it. I hesitantly took hold of the hilt and painfully pulled it from my flesh. I brought the dagger to my face and watched the blade as it crumbled in my hand._No, it is a Morgul-blade._I knew that it is poised and that I would become a dark creature a combination between a Nazgûl and a Benedixit. I for some foolish reason I stared to walk onward. I walked until my legs could not bear my weight. I collapsed and landed on my stomach._I wish I could see the stars and the moon._So with the little energy I had left I turned on my back and saw thousands of stars. My vision started to darken and that last thing I remembered before the blackness took over was something that grabbed my body.

A/N: So here you go chapter 2, hope you like it and I want you thanks dose who have faved this story and those who Follows the story.


	3. Me and my luck

Chapter 3

Me and my luck…

"English"**  
**_Thoughts_

**A/N: Yay, another chapter. This is probably going to take some time before I can lay up next chapter; I have lots of things to do. This is going to gentian a rape scene, so if you don't like it don't read it. The scene starts at "You are going to regret that." and end when I changes POV. Thing that are in "bold" is Elvish.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. and the changes I am gonna do in the story.**

Nienna P.O.V

I felt that I was lying on something soft. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. I was lying in grass on a beautiful meadow. The moon was shining high in the midnight sky. I peered down at myself and saw that, like the moon, I too was glowing.

"Am I dead?" I asked myself.  
"Technically. No." A voice said form behind me.

"I know that voice, but it can not be possible." I slowly rose from where I was laying. "Father?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

My father smiled and ran over to him, so that I could embrace him. But when my arms were about to make contact with his waist I felt nothing my arms just went through him. It was then I saw that he didn't glow and that he was a little transparent.  
"Father, what is going on? Where am I? I asked and started to back away from him. "And if I am not dead, what am I then?"  
"Hush, my child and listen to me." I nodded. "To answer your fist question, you are not dead; your body is in a deep sleep, and that is why you are able to be here. And why you are here is because I want to give you something."  
"How can you give me something when we are in this place?"  
"I am not going to give it to you here, but I am going tell you where it is."  
"What is it?"  
"It is an orb, an orb filled with light."  
"Where can I find it, and what it is purpose?"  
"The orb is in Imladris along with your body." I saw that my father had started to fade. I think I noticed that too. "You are going to just it to bring back your enemy from the darkness." He had almost disappeared completely.  
"Who is it?"  
"You enemy is…" And he was gone.  
"Who is it!" I shouted to the empty place where my father had been standing. The world around me faded. "Who is it?" That was the last thing I managed to say before the darkness swallowed me.

My eyes snapped open and I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I lifted my head and saw that my hands and feet where bounded and that I lay on a pedestal of metal. _Oh, why metal and why do I just have a nightgown? _I heard a door open behind me and that somebody walked into the room.  
"So you have finally awakened." Saruman said and came into my view. "Lucky that you didn't see the last Benedixit or else you had been lost from the Dark One."  
"You mean Sauron." I hissed and he laughed.  
"No my child, I talk about the boy that Sauron blessed with a piece of his soul."  
"And why do you tell me this?" I asked.  
"Because, you are going to join him. But till different till the dark one, He is not going to do it in the same way he did with the boy." He said and walked over to where my feet where. I spat and hit him in the face.  
"If you think I am going to serve under the Dark One. You better think again, because I would rather die." I said with despite in my voice. He came closer to my face.  
"Not willingly, but I am going to break you." When he said that he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I took a deep breath and blow out. All that happened was that his beard moved a little. _What? _Saruman smiled and rose.  
"Just so you know it, I have blocked your ability to control the elements." He said and laughed again. There was a knock in the door and the sound of someone approaching._" By the smell of it, an Orc. _I was wrong it was a man.  
"You called for me, Master." He said in a deep fearsome voice.  
"Yes I did." Saruman said and looked at me. "She is all yours." The man turned and looked at me; like that I was a piece of meat. Saruman left the room and the man gave me an evil smirk. The man took a step backwards so that I could see him. He had mussels, big mussels. He had dark brown shoulder long hair and his eyes, his eyes. The left eye was blood red and the other one was ice blue and had a scar that crossed over it. He smiled again and I saw that he had lost three or four of his teeth.  
"Like what you see?" He said in the deep voice of his. I opened my mouth to tell him that he could go and kiss an Orc. When his lips crashed into mine, I was surprised and it took me a moment to understand was he was doing. It was when he stuck his tongue in my mouth that I grabbed what he was doing. I bit his tongue I, he jerked away and I spit out the blood.

"You are going to regret that." He said and spit out some more blood. He released my feet and I started to kick him, trying to make him leave.  
"Get away from me you bastard! Leave me alone" I yelled and kicked him in the face. He grabbed my feet hard and held them over his shoulders.  
"I'm going to have so much fun now, I hope I don't break you"  
He lifted up the nightgown and revealed my pale skin. He started to touch my body, making me feel sick. My eyes flew open when I felt something wet push inside me. I looked at him and saw him pushing inside his fingers inside me. I started to yell at him, trying to make him stop.  
"Oh, shut up." he growled and shoved something in my mouth. I tried to yell, but no words came out. Tears were running down my cheeks, why did this happen?  
"You don't like my finger? Fine" He said and grinned big. He pulled out his finger rough and started to undo his pants. He revealed his throbbing member and grinned at me. I felt the pain as he pushed himself into me. I cried and tried to get away, but I was stuck. He pushed harder and harder every time and I felt like breaking into pieces.  
Minutes felt like hours but after many painful minutes, he started to slow down.  
"I'm going to cum" He breathed heavily. He pushed inside me one last hard time and released himself inside me. He pulled roughly out of me and I whimpered in pain.  
"That sure was good, I'll see you later" He said and grinned evil. He strapped my legs back where they were before and took out the cloth from my mouth. I watched as the man walked outside of the room. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even cry anymore, my tears had stopped. I felt my blood and the man's fluid slowly flows out from me. I felt awful, I wanted to hide my body but I couldn't move.

3rd P.O.V.

"What is the point with the raping?" The man asked and walked into the room where the wizard sat on his throne.  
"The point is the break her, so that Lord Sauron can bless her." Said the wizard.  
"Why don't you just do it in the same way you did with the boy?"  
"Because the girl does not have the necklace, and without it I can not do it the same way as I did with the boy." The man looked confused. "The necklaces help me to fill his mind with darkness, without breaking him. The man nodded.  
"But I still don't understand, why brake her instead of just fill her with darkness?"  
"Because, the woman has barriers that protects her of the darkness, so I can't do it until those berries are broken, and this is the fastest way without killing her." The wizard said impatiently. "Now go back to your work." The man bowed and walked out of the room.

Nienna P.O.V

Two weeks, I think it was two weeks, of rape and torture. I felt terrible and I was frustrated, frustrated over my jailer; and myself and on top of that I felt weak and cold. Not only because of the rape and the torture, because that I had been closed out from the moon.  
_Another week and I will be dead.  
Fine for me, deaf is better than this.  
_I heard my door opened and a several footsteps. I saw an Orc stand in front of me. He grabbed my ankles. _No, not again, please not again. _I felt someone garb my wrists.

"Let her loose." Said the Orc in front of me.

I heard the chains that held me fall to the floor. The Orc that held my ankles released them from his grip. I wanted to kick the Orc, but I was too weak. The Orc that held my wrists lifted me up so that I sat up, when I did that he bounded my hands behind my back. "Stand up, we are going of a walk." He growled, A little confused I did as he said. My legs felt like jelly, and if had not been for the Orc that held my arms, I would have fallen. I looked around on the room for the first time and saw that it was very small, and then I looked at how many Orcs where with me. _There are four. _We started to walk out of my cage; we walked through many corridors and stairs and when we passed a window where the moon shined through I felt the rays on my skin. I then felt stronger and with that strength I could think a bit clearer. When we were almost out of the fortress I could walk by myself without the help of the Orcs.

We walk through a backdoor, where the moon shined the clearest. I took a deep breath and started to think on an escape plan. _I cannot run it's too far for me on foot, maybe. _I started to whistle the melody that would attract the white stallion or others of his kind. _Now I just have to get rid of the Orcs._I stamped with my heel in the ground and the ground shook slightly. I smiled and closed my eyes on the warm feeling in my stomach. I felt the warmth go from my stomach and till my hands, the rope that held my hands burned up. The Orc behind me jumped a little and backed off from the burning rope and dragged his twisted sward. But before he had the time to swing it I blew him of his feet, by manipulating the air, so that he landed on the Orc behind him and his sword stuck into the gut of the Orc under him. I turned and looked at the other two Orcs; one of them ran towards me with his sword in both hands held high over his head. I used air again and it pushed him away too, he flew at least 20 feet. I felt my knees as my breath heaved my body up and down with force. I looked up to see that last Orc standing there, he smiled a creepily and raised his sword.  
"I am not going to kill you. Master said that if you tried to run away he wanted you back alive, but he didn't saw that he wanted you in one piece." I closed my eyes and took the little energy I had left and shot a ball of fire. I landed on my side with a groan and saw that the Orc ran around screaming before he fell and was still. I heard a neighing and the sound of hooves, a few seconds later I saw a light gray hose at far from me. I rose to my elbow and held my hand out the horse looked at me and walk over to where I was laying. The horse knelt his head down and he nuzzled my hand, an ice-cold feeling shot through my body and that some of my energy retuned. I heard the sound of and Orc horn and I quickly rose of my feet and mounted the horse.  
"Quickly my friend, ride and ride fast." I said to the horse and he sprinted forward, away from Isengard and its terrible fortress.

**A/N: Like it hate it? Tell me that you think of the story so far. I want to thanks dose who have faved this story and those who Follows the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"English"**  
**_"Thoughts"__  
_"Elvish", even if it's written in English.

A/N: First sorry for that it took me so long to update. And this is going to be a short chapter, sorry for that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. and the changes I am gonna do in the story.

Nienna P.O.V

Three days, that was the time that took me to ride from Isengard to Rivendell and I had not stopped not even to sleep. I had taken the shortcut by the mountains instead of taking the road had gone through the gap of Rhoan. When I had gotten down from the mountains I rode through the forest and entered Rivendell from the west. As soon as I had gotten out of the forest and rode a couple of hundred feet I got meet by two guards and Elrond.

"Elrond!" I jumped down from the horse and ran to Elrond and embraced him, he stiffened but hugged me back.

"You have been gone for weeks, what happened?" Elrond asked and looked at me.

"I got taken by a Benedixit, tortured and stuff like that." I said and shrugged I started to feel light headed.

"You are safe now." That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

3rd P.O.V

Elrond lifted the unconscious woman and started to walk back to the house. He walked through his many halls until he got to the healing room. There were a few beds in there and one was occupied, by Frodo. He lay the woman down on the bed that was next to Frodo's. He casted his healing spells and healed the wounds her body had been given. He heard the door open.

"Nienna!" Sam said surprised. "How… Where?" he continued confused.

"I am not sure what have happened, so save your questions for later." Elrond said. Sam nodded took a chair and placed himself between Nienna and Frodo.

"Will she be fine?" Sam asked and looked at Nienna.

"Yes she is just exhausted; she will awake in a few days." Elrond said and walked out of the room. Sam looked at her then at Frodo and sighed. _"This is going to be a long day."_He thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-two days later-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam heard someone enter the room; he looked up from Frodo and saw Gandalf enter the room.

"Good morning, Master Gandalf." Sam said and smiled to him.

"Good morning Sam." He said and smiled back. "How about you go and eat breakfast with the others, and I can watch over Frodo and Nienna?" Sam gave Gandalf a puzzled look but rose from the chair and walked out of the room. Gandalf sat down in the chair at looked at Nienna. He had been looking at her for about ten minutes when he noticed a little twitch of one of her eyes. She moaned and opened her eyes.  
**  
**"Where am I?" She asked in a rasping voice.

"You are in Rivendell and it is nine o'clock in the morning on October the 12th if you wanted to know." She turned her head and looked a Gandalf.

"How long have I been asleep?" She said and slowly rose to sit up.

"Two days my dear." He said. "What happened?" He asked concerned. She sighed and told him what had happened after they had met Marry and Pippin. When she was done telling Gandalf nodded thoughtfully.

"Old man, when I was there the first night I had a vision." He looked at her questioningly. "I saw my father and he told me something about an orb filed with light. Do you know what he is talking about?"

"Do you not remember?" He said a little shocked.

"Remember what?" She said. Gandalf sighted.

"Koron en' Isilme." (Globe of moonlight) Nienna looked at Gandalf with wide eyes like she didn't believe her ears.

"But I thought mine was lost when I…when I…after my accident." She said still couldn't believe her ears.

"No, your father hid it, and when he was in Rivendell the last time before he died he left it here. So that I or Lord Elrond could watch over it until you needed it. And now it's time for you to have it back." He took out a little box that he had been hiding from curious eyes and gave it to Nienna. She opened it and revealed a necklace with a pendant and in the pendant was on orb, in the orb was white glowing smoke. Nienna looked at it curiously.

"Why is there white smoke in it? It is supposed to be transparent and shine at full moon." She said.

"That is not entirely true." He said and started to tell her the real purpose.

"So if I have this on my powers will be stronger, but if it's breaks I will lose my light?" She asked.

"That is right." Gandalf said.

"Hum, my father said that this could bring back my enemy from the darkness. But how it that possible if the orb is bound to me?"

"That I do not know my dear." He said, Nienna opened her mouth to say something. "And, I don't know who your enemy is, so don't ask me." Nienna closed he mouth again and shrugged. And for the first time looked around in the room she was in.

"Is that, Frodo?" She asked surprised. "What have happened to him?" Gandalf sighed and told her about the Nazgûl that had been chasing Frodo and they others.

"Will he be fine?" She asked and rose from the bed and walked over to Frodo's bed.

"Yes, but he will never get rid of that wound." Gandalf said with a little sadness in his voice.

"He will never be the same after this." She said. She looked at Gandalf again and held up her necklace. She was about to take the necklace off.

"No." Another voice said. Nienna and Gandalf turned and saw Elrond stand by the door. "You have to keep the orb secret."

"Why?" Nienna asked.

"I don't know, your father told me to tell you that you should hide the orb till the time is right for you to use it. And he gave me this, it is a replica of the orb you have in your hands." Nienna walked over to Elrond and took the orb from him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked and held out the real necklace.

"Keep it close but keep it hidden and don't speak of it to anyone." He said she nodded and started to think of a good place to hide it. "You can hide it around you wrist." Elrond suggested.

"I'll think about it. So, where can I sleep?"

"Follow me." Elrond said and walked out of the room. Nienna took a step but stopped and looked back at Gandalf. He smiled.

"Thank you, Gandalf. Thank you for taking care of me all these years." She said and hurried after Elrond. Gandalf saw the door close and when it did his chuckled and walked back to the chair, sat down and waited for Frodo to wake up.

Nienna P.O.V

It had gone almost two weeks, and under those I have been training. I have tried to be better with the bow and my swordsmanship, and I have trained with my ability the control the elements, especially at fire and water. It has been easier I can do this now that I could not do before, I can turn water into ice and with great effort I can do other things with fire than fireballs. When it comes to air and earth there is not much more that I learn from what I already know.

I was standing by one of the rives, with the water in the air I tried to shape it in different shapes.

"Nienna! Nienna! Frodo has awakened!" I heard Merry call I dropped the water and ran towards his voice. I saw him and started to run, Ran past him. But I didn't stop to wait for him. I got to the room he was staying in. I heard that two people were running behind me so I left the door open. Frodo was sitting in his bed with Sam on one side and Elrond and the old one at his other. Pippin and Merry ran past me and embraced Frodo. I walked over to them and stood beside Elrond and the old one.

"Hello Frodo." I said and smiled he smiled back.

"What happened to you?" He asked, I sighed and told him the short version of my captivity.

Short ly after that everyone walked their own way. Elrond and the old one walked towards his room and Sam had told Frodo that he was going to show him around. I walked back to the river; I just remembered that I had left a few of my belongings there.

I walked through the city lost in my own thoughts of my own homeland. When I was close to the exit that lead to the river I heard the sound of horses, and shortly after that I saw three elves galloping towards me. The one in the front had a golden blond hair and his companions both had brown hair. The blond elf jumped of his horse and looked around. His eyes fell on me, he looked at me curiously and then his met my eyes. He had the most beautiful ice blue eyes I had ever seen. I saw that the curiosity in his eyes.  
**  
**"Mae govannen, Amin naa Legolas Thrandulion. Mani naa essa en lle?"(Well met, I am Legolas Greenleaf. What is your name?) He asked and smiled.  
**  
**"Amin Naa Nienna Súrion, Saesa omentien lle."(I am Nienna Súrion, Pleasure to meet you.) I said and smiled back.

"Nienna! Nienna! Where are you?" I heard Pippin call; I turned and saw the hobbit came running down the path I had been walking on. "Lord Elrond wants to see you." He said and grabbed my hand and pulled it. I looked back at Legolas.  
**  
**"Namaarie"(Farwell.) I said and started to run after the hobbit.  
**  
**"Namaarie!"I heard Legolas call.

A/N: Sorry for the short and probably boring chapter. I can't tell when I am going to upload a new chapter, I have so much in school right now, hehe…


	5. The Council

Chapter 5

The council

"English."  
_"Thoughts."__  
_"Elvish." Even if it's written in English.

A/N: In this chapter we are going to learn more about Nienna and her people.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. and the changes I am gonna do in the story

Nienna P.O.V

I had been sitting whole day talking to Bilbo. I had told him stories about my people, while he told me about his journey to Erebor, the lonely Mountain. We had been sitting and talking for hours and didn't stop until Frodo had knocked on the door to tell us that it was suppertime. I had been sitting with the hobbits and Aragon. There had been a lot of people, guests. There were dwarves and men and elves. When everyone had eaten they walked their own way to do their own business, whilst I walked to the river and got my stuff.

I saw that the moon was on her way up, so I jogged back to my room and changed from my tunic and leggings to a sleeveless gown of a sliver material. I had been walking around in Lord Elrond's' house to find the highest window, and now here I am sitting on the window railing. I looked at the moon. I saw that the fake orb was glowing; same for my skin.

I had been sitting there for a couple of hours and watched the moon do her climb over the night sky. I heard footsteps so I turned my head to who it was, but the corridor was empty. _"I was sure I heard someone."_I shrugged and looked back at the moon. I heard the footsteps again I turned and saw Legolas standing not far from me. I saw that his skin was glowing but not as much as mine.

"You are not a wood elf. You cannot be, so what are you then?" He asked curiously.

"Why are you so sure that I am not a wood elf?" I asked in return. He shrugged.

"I don't know it's just I feeling I have."

"Well you are right I am not a wood elf." I said and watched as he walked over to the window and sat beside me.

"What are you then?" He asked softly.  
**  
**"Amin naa Ithil'quessir."I said he looked at me questioning. I sighed. "I am a moon elf."

Now he looked at me in shook.

"But, that is impossible, the moon elf realm disappeared 1 000 years ago." He said.

"You are wrong. We got taken, slaughtered and enslaved, by the dark lord and his orcs." I said. "I am the only one that is still alive and free from the darkness." I said in a said voice. He looked at me with a little sadness in his eyes. He laid his hand on my shoulder, and I felt a nice warm feeling in my whole body. I gave him a little smile and looked back at the moon. He let go of my shoulder.

"Do you have any family?" He asked.

"I had, none of them are still alive." I said in a sad voice. "I had a twin brother and of course a mother and a father."

"What did they look like?" I did not understand why he was so interested in my family.

"My brother was my opposite; he had golden blond hair and honey coloured eyes. I am controlling earth and air, while he is controlling fire and water. My father had snow white hair and the same eye colour as me, he was a foreseer. And my mother she had light brown hair and green and honey eyes, she could show people memories and look at others. I have gotten a little of that gift. But I need physical contact and only one person at the time, while my mother could do that to a whole room full of people." I said and glanced at Legolas. He looked at me with surprise and recognition.

"You are the princess!" He exclaimed. I looked at him surprised that he had made that conclusion so fast. He was right, but I didn't what to admit that.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I have met you once, you were just a little girl so I don't think you remember. But we met each other when your father was at a visit in Mirkwood." I looked at him puzzled; I hadn't been in Mirkwood for 1, 500 years. And then I had been at the age of 50 years old. _"How old is he?!"_If he remembered me then he had to been at least 2000.

"Yes most had been my family you met." I said and thought back to that day. I didn't remember much just an elf king and an elf prince.

"And you are the prince of Mirkwood." I exclaimed. He just nodded in agreement. I sighed turned and jumped down from the window railing and on the floor. I walked away. I heard Legolas walk after me.

"Hey, wait. What is wrong?" He asked and grabbed my shoulder and I got that warm feeling again.

"Nothing, it's just that, that sun will be up in two hours. So I just have to do a thing before everyone awakes." I said, it was a bad excuse, but I didn't like the feeling I got when he touched my shoulder. He let go my shoulder.

"Do you want me to escort you?"

"No I am fine." I said and walked away and left him in the corridor.

I walked back to my room and sat on the bed thinking on the feeling I had felt when he had touched me. _"Could he be… No, it is just my imagination?"_I sighed and lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. I woke when somebody knocked on my door and Arwen entered my room I sat up and looked at her.

"Father has requested your presence in the council." I nodded and rose from the bed; I saw that she had something in her arms.

"What is that?" I asked and she held it up it was a cloak. I took and pulled it on.

"Father said that you had to wear that." I nodded and followed her out of my room and through some corridors until we came to a platform where a little in a quiet corner of Rivendell. I saw that almost all the men and dwarfs from yesterday was there the only one that had not yet come was the elves from Mirkwood. Elrond walked over to me and Arwen walked away.

"Nienna, you are going to sit over with Gandalf and Frodo, and it is important that you stay quiet over the meeting. I think you are going to know when it's time from you to speak." He said in a quiet voice, I nodded and walked over to The Old One and Frodo. It did not take long for everyone to take their places. And after a minute Elrond rose from his chair and began to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He looked at Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo walked over to a stone plinth. And laid the ring there. He walked back to his seat.

"So it's true." A man in blond hair said and looked at the ring. "In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark." He said and rose from his chair and started to walk towards the ring. "In the West a pale light lingered A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand Isildur's bane is found." The man said and was on his way to touch the ring. Elrond jumped on his feet.

"Boromir!" He said, but all the sudden Gandalf rose and started to speak in the Black Speech, everything got darker.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul," I held my head in pain and closed my eyes." ash nazg thrakatulûk. Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul" When the pain from head had stopped I opened my eyes and looked at Gandalf in surprise.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond said a bit horrified.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West." Gandalf said and looked at everyone. "The Ring is altogether evil." He sat down in his chair again. Boromir shook his head.

"Aye it is a gift." He said and stood up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He walked around. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragon said and Boromir turned to face him.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn You owe him your allegiance. Legolas said and stood up.

"Aragorn! This... is Isildur's heir." Boromir said in disbelief and Frodo in amazement.

"Havo dad, Legolas (Sit down, Legolas.)." Aragon said Boromir turned to Legolas.

"Gondor has no king." He said and walked back to his seat. "Gondor needs no king." He said and stared at Aragon disdainfully.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." The Old Man said. Elrond rose from his chair again.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for." A dwarf said and jumped to his feet with his axe in both hands. He swung his ax down on the ring. The only outcome was that his axe blade shattered and he flew to the ground. The ring The Ring laid in its place, unharmed and whispering.  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond said while the ring continued to whisper. "And one of you… must do it." Everyone grew silent.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas said and jumped to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it." Gimli said.

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir said and rose from his chair. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf." Gimli said and jumped to his feet. All the elves, except Elrond, stood up to back up Legolas and the men, nor Aragon, did the same. They all starter to talk and argue, I sighed.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli exclaimed and I almost jumped from my chair to join the argument, but it was Gandalf shake on the head that stopped me, he rose from his chair and joined the argument. I sighed again and watched Frodo as he stood up.

"I will take it!" He said, but nobody heard him. "I will take it!" He said again, and Gandalf got quiet. "I will take the Ring to Mordor!" Everyone grew quiet and looked at him. "Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said and stood beside Frodo. Aragon walked over to Frodo and knelled in front of him.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said and walked over to Frodo.

"And my axe." Gimli said.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said. I rose from my chair and walked over to Frodo. I pulled down my hood.

"You will have my ability to control the elements and the knowledge of the enemies that is not orcs." I said and stud beside Aragon.

"But you are a woman. You can't fight. We can't protect you and the hobbit." He said I didn't say anything. I heard some noise for some bushes and Sam came running towards us.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam said, Elrond smiled an amused smile.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said and out of the blue came Merry and Pippin.

"We're coming too!" Merry said and this time Elrond looked astounded. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ... quest ... thing." Pippin said.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said in a low voice to Pippin, I chuckled low for myself.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said and looked at us.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked I chuckled again.

A/N: I hoped everyone like it I want to thanks dose who have faved this story and those who Follows the story.


	6. The Gift

Chapter 6

The Gift

"English."  
_Thoughts.  
__**"Elvish." Even if it's written in English.**_

A/N: This is just a short filter chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. and the changes I am gonna do in the story. It turned out that I don't even own the name Nienna;;-;;

Nienna P.O.V.

We could stay two month before we had to leave, I was not going to waste it. I asked if Legolas had the time to train me with the bow. I was soon on my way the training ground. I did not have a bow of my own, so I borrowed one from Elladan. I arrived at the training ground; just in time to see Legolas split an arrow from around 100 meters from the target. I gulped, _t__his is not going to be easy ._He looked at me, lifted his hand and waved his fingers in a motion that said com-over-here. I walked over to him and raised my bow.  
"How much experience do you have with the bow?" He asked and looked at me.  
"The basics, the farthest I can shoot and hit the target is 70 meters. But I rarely hit the bull's-eye." I said and walked so I stood 60 meters from the target. I took position and took an arrow, aimed and released it; it hit the target but was not even close to hit the bull's-eye. I sighed and turn the look at Legolas, he was looking at me.  
"How old are you again?"  
"1550 years old."  
"And you have never used a bow?" He said in shock.  
"I have used it, but not very often, I have been using a sword or used my ability to control the elements." I said, he sighed and walked over to me.  
"Here let me help you." He said, I took an arrow from the quiver and placed it on the bow. I could hear Legolas move. I felt him place himself behind me, and he took my hands. I felt him move my feet a little wider with his own. He drew the bow and took aim and I moved with him. "You can release the arrow now." I released the arrow and it hit the bull's-eye. Legolas drew a new arrow. "Shall we try again?" He said and notched the new arrow on the bow. This time Legolas relaxed a little so that I had to draw the bow. I took aim and was about to release the arrow when I felt Legolas a little more to the right. "Release." I released the arrow. That one came beside the other arrow. I turned and raised an eyebrow questioningly he shrugged.

"We do not have to split every arrow." He said. I didn't answer and walked over to another target and took position. I took an arrow and notched it on the bow I took aim and released the arrow. I missed the bull's-eye but just with a couple of inches. I took a new arrow and aimed, and this time I hit the bull's-eye. I turned and saw Legolas look at me pleased.  
"I will go and get the arrows." I said and walked over to the targets. When I had pulled out every arrow I walked back to Legolas and gave him his arrows. Our fingers meet each other and when they did I got that electric feeling again. I quickly dragged back my fingers. I looked at him through my eyelashes; I saw that he was blushing. He cleared his throat.  
"How about we make it a little harder?" He said and took my hand and baked away from the targets. When we stopped we were standing 330 feet from the targets. "If you shoot 5 arrows and not miss the target we can end the archery part for today." I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I took out a new arrow, took position, aimed and shot. I hit that target but far from the bull's-eye. I took out a new and tried again with better results.

And so I continued with the last three arrows, I got closer and closer to the bull's-eye every time, and the last arrow did hit it. I turned to Legolas.  
"So, what am I to do now?" I asked.  
"Train on your swordsmanship." Elrond's voice said. I turned the sound and saw him standing there with a bundle of fabric in his hands. He walked over to where Legolas and I where standing and gave me the bundle. I unwired the fabric and found a beautiful sword. It was very detailed and had an extremely intricate pattern of flowers and vines that twisted up the swords blade. The hilt was a silvery-blue color, and was one and half hand tall. The sword was very light. "It was your mother sword." Elrond said after a moment.  
"What is it made of?" I asked.  
"It is made of Mithrill." He said I turned to face Legolas; I gave him an evil smirk. He raised he hands in a defensive gesture.  
"Oh no, Nienna you are not fighting me." He said and my smile dropped.  
"Who will I fight then?" I asked.  
"Me." Aragon said and walked forward from where he had been standing. He had his own sword in his hands. We faced each other. He raised he sword and so did I and we broke into fight. We were dancing with each other in a deadly dance and our swords were clashing with one another with loud rings. The sound of fighting swords had drawn attention and there was soon a small crowd of men, dwarfs, hobbits and elves. We paid no mind to our surroundings, until I heard someone behind me. I spun around and saw Boromir when my sword clashed into his, and now I was fighting him too. It was Boromir and Aragon against me, and they did not hold back. It was hard but, I liked the challenge. The first to get disarmed was Boromir; I had hit his sword from his hand and laid my cool blade against his neck. And not long after that I disarmed Aragon; I did the same thing with him.  
"I win." I said and helped Aragon to his feet; Boromir had moved out of the way, I heard applause break out.  
"You are very skilled with the sword." Boromir said.  
"Thank you." I said I felt someone touch my shoulder I turned and saw that it was Legolas.  
"Seems that we only need to train with the bow." He said with a smile. I smiled back and saw the training ground started to empty.  
"I think it is time for dinner." I said and walked after the others.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- around two month later -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It had been almost two month and it was time for the Fellowship to leave Imladris. I spent all my spare time training with the bow. My skills had become greater, not as much as Legolas, but good enough.

I was packing the last of my things in my pack when I heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." I said and an unknown elf walked into the room. I noticed that he had something tugged under his arm.  
"I am to give you something from the lord." The elf said and laid the box on the bed and left the room. I walked over the bed and opened the box. I gasped, in the box laid the most beautiful bow I had ever seen. It had the same blue color my sword had, and had odd design covering the wood. I shrugged and picked it up. It, as the sword, was light. I saw that an empty quiver lay under the bow._ I guess I have to ask Legolas how I make my own arrows. _I sholdered my pack and then the bow, my sword around my waist, on the left side and a water skin on my right, and left the room.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Elrond said. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves."  
He looked at Legolas and me. "And men." He looked at Boromir. "And the free folk." He said and looked at Gimli. "Go with you." He raised a hand; a gesture for us to leave.  
"The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer." Gandalf said Frodo looked nervously around, he turned and walked onwards.  
"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo asked.  
"Left." Gandalf answered. We walked out one by one and left the safety of Rivendell's borders behind us.


	7. Snow and enemies again

Chapter 7

Snow and enemies again.

"English."  
_"Thoughts."__  
_"Elvish." Even if it's written in English.

A/N: New chapter again sorry that it took me so long time to upload it, I have had a writes block and my English teacher wanted to read this chapter and check my grammar. But it is not in the chapter if I get it soon I will replace this chapter with that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. and the changes I am gonna do in the story. It turned out that I don't even own the name Nienna;;-;;

Nienna P.O.V.

We had been travelling at night for the safety from unwanted eyes and it had gone a week from our departure from Rivendell. The sun was just about to rise; so we stopped to make camp.

"Nienna, you and Boromir are going to take the first watch." Gandalf said and looked at me.

"Aragon and I the second watch, and Legolas and Merry on the last watch." He said.

Everybody gave him a quick nod, but I didn't feel so good with taking the first watch. Something told me that something was going to happen.

"Old man, do you mind that I switch with Legolas?" I asked and tried not to sound like a 5 year old kid.

"And why would I agree on that?" He asked and raised his eyebrows. I didn't say anything.

"Naa rashwe?"(Is there trouble?) He asked.  
**  
**"I think a Benedixit is close."I said Gandalf nodded while Legolas and Aragon looked at each other a bit confused.

"Okay, Legolas and Merry, Aragon and I and Nienna and Boromir as the last watch." He said everyone looked strangely at each other, but shrugged. After everyone had eaten something, we lay out our bedrolls and feel asleep, except Merry and Legolas.

I felt someone shake me and looked up at Aragon. I sat up and looked out and had nausea.

"Aragon, they are close." I said in a low voice. I saw him stiffen and look over his shoulder.

"Where?" He asked. I shrugged and closed my eye and laid my hand flat on the ground to see if I could feel where they were. I felt four individuals come our way from the right.

"There are four and they are coming towards us, fast." I said and opened my eyes. I saw Boromir walk over to where I and Aragon were sitting.

"What's happening?" He asked I rose and turned to where the Benedixit was coming from. I could see four shapes in the horizon.

"There are four Benedixit coming our way." I said and took up my sword from the ground.

"A what?" He asked and looked confused I turned to look at him.

"You will see soon. Now grab your swords, we can't let them reach the camp." I said they did as I told them and we started sprinting towards our enemies. I looked at the Benedixit and saw them stop and one of them bent down.

"Stop." I said and we stopped just in time, because the ground started to shake, Aragon and Boromir lost their balance but I kept on my feet. I didn't stop to help the men up I just went down on my knees and did the same but I took it a step further and cracks appeared in the ground I rose and had big boulders with me. I threw boulders at the Benedixit but as the Benedixit that had made the ground shook raised it hands and with a loud noise made the boulders till smaller rocks and let them fall to the ground. They took no further time to use the elements; they started to run with swords in hand. I ran onward and met my enemies halfway and left the men behind me. It was two Benedixit that stopped to meet me while the other two ran to face Aragon and Boromir. I noticed almost imminently that I meet Benedixit with much experience. _'And there is an earth controller.'_

I had a tough time to beat the Benedixit; I did not just have watch out for swords. I had to look out for rocks and fire. I could kill the first Benedixit by pure luck; I had one of them on her sword hand and cut of her head off before she could react. But by doing that I had let my guard down and the other Benedixit could hit me in my back with a rock. I lost balance and fell to the ground, back down, and I dropped my sword. And before I could do anything my hands and feet got stuck to the ground. The Benedixit bent over me with a crooked smile on his pale face. I looked in his dark empty eyes and was ready to die. The Benedixit stood and placed his sword over my heart. Just when he was about to press the sword into my heart he flew backwards to the ground. I pulled my head up as highest as I could manage and saw that the Benedixit lay dead with an arrow imbedded between his eyes.

"Nienna! Nienna, are you hurt?" Legolas asked with a concerned voice.

"I am fine, Legolas. Can you just… give me a minute." I said and closed my eyes. I closed out every sound in my surroundings and tried to get rid of the stone that held my hands and feet pressed to the ground.

It was hard to control the earth without my hands helping control the earth to where I wanted it to go. But after several minutes I manage to free my right hand, and when that was free it was an easy piece of cake to get myself free. I sat up and rubbed my wrist and looked around. There were four bodies that lay amongst boulders and burned grass. I rose and walked over to one of the bodies, the one with the arrow, and took out the arrow from his forehead. And when I did the strangest thing happened; the body started to glow and it glowed brighter and brighter until the body disappeared into light balls in all kind of sizes. _'Just like…'_

"No, no. It cannot be." I said and fell to my knees. "It cannot be." I said again.  
**  
**"Nienna, mani naa ta?"(What is it?) Legolas asked. I looked at him and then pointed and another body that had started to glow and that one disappeared into light balls. Not long after that the other to do the same and the air was full of light balls, full of life. I looked at the one of the light balls and watched as it fell to a piece of burned grass; and where the light had touched and a little area around it started to glow and get new life. I knew what this meant.

"What is going on?" Aragon asked and looked at the light balls. "What is this?"

"It happens when we die." I said by that time the whole fellowship had got to the place what the battle had been.

"So this happens to every elf when they die?" Boromir asked.

"No, just the moon elves." I said he looked at me puzzled, I sighed. "I am not a wood elf!" I exclaimed. "I am a moon elf." I said.

"But…" Boromir said.

"She is a moon elf, though you have not heard about her realm. The moon elves were known for their connection to the moon and how they took care of the land of the land that had died." Gandalf said and looked at me.

"And when we die we will become one with the light and the earth; that we once had taken care of." I said and looked at one of the last light balls. I took out the necklace, the one without smoke, and help up it to the balls. The balls circled around the necklace and disappeared into the pedant, the pedant glowed for a moment and then got back to normal. Everyone looked at me in surprise. I sighed, rose and walked back to the camp.

"Miss Nienna, how can you take this so calmly when you just called 'no'?" Sam asked and walked beside me with the rest of the fellowship behind us.

"Somewhere deep in my mind I have always known that the Benedixit have been my people, but I have always dismissed that thought as ridiculous and unthinkable. So what I saw now was… like… my worst nightmare gets true." I said.

We were back to the camp everyone sat down on his own bedroll and looked at anything but me. When dusk came everyone was about to break up camp.

"No, we are going to stay here for tonight and start too walked in the daylight and sleep in the cover of darkness." Gandalf said. Everyone looked a bit happier by that and sat or lay down again. I lay back on my bedroll and let my eyes close and fell fast asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- A week later -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

We had been walking for another week and now that we walked in daylight we all felt a little better on this journey. We had been walking all day was and it was close to midday and we walked up on a high hill, so that we could see far and be harder to find. Gandalf and Gimli where sitting and talking with each other while smoking in there pipes.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. And there are road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf said,

I sighed and turned to look at the man and hobbits that were practicing with their swords.

"Nienna." I heard Gandalf say, I turned to look at him.

"What Old Man?"

"Did your people have any other routes to Mordor?" He asked.

"Now we didn't, not any I know of." I said and spotted Legolas standing at the edge and looking at something. I ran over to him and looked at the gray cloud. _'It is something wrong with that cloud'_I thought. I heard a laughter and look at the hobbits and Aragon and Boromir having a friendly fight. I chuckled and looked back at the cloud. _'That is no cloud.'__  
_  
"What is that?" Sam asked and looked at the cloud.

"Nothing, it's just a whisp of cloud." Gimli said I tried to sharpen my eyes and figure out what the cloud was.

"It's moving fast... and against the wind." Boromir said. Then I saw what it was.

"Crebain! From Dudland!" Legolas and I exclaimed.

"Hide!" Aragon exclaimed and everyone took their belongings found a hiding spot. I felt someone grab my arm and drag me down in one of the bushes. I looked to my side and saw that it was Legolas he held his arm protective around my body I looked up at the sky and saw the 'birds' flew pas us.

When the cost was clear we all got out from our hiding spots and gathered around Gandalf.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He said, we all turned to look at the mountain covered by snow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- sometime later –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To walk up the mountain had not been that hard in the beginning, but when the snow started to reach the hobbits and the dwarf to their knees and the rest to the middle of our shin Gandalf walk first in line and moved away the snow with his staff. Legolas and I was walking on top of the snow, and we was walking a little in front of everyone. We had a look out in front of us, but I felt that we needed someone to watch our backs.

"Do not worry, Aragon will watch out." Legolas said I looked surprised at him.

"Can you read thoughts now?" I asked Legolas didn't answer.

"Frodo!" I heard Aragon call I turned to see him pick up the hobbit from the snow. I saw Boromir in the corner of my vision bent down and pick something up. The thing he had picked up was the One Ring.

"Boromir." Aragon said.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir said and looked mesmerized at the Ring. "Such a little thing." He raised his hand to touch the ring.

"Boromir!" Aragon exclaimed, Boromir stopped abruptly and looked at Aragon. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir walked over to Frodo and held out the ring to him. Frodo snatched it from him.

"As you wish. I care not." He said and ruffled Frodo's hair before he walked off.

The snow got deeper and deeper and when the snow was too high for the hobbits to walk in I jumped down to help Gandalf move the snow. And after sometime it started to snow and it got harder to push away the snow. All off the sudden my legs gave away and I feel face down in the snow. _'I feel so tiered.'_I feel someone grab me and spun me around and I saw Legolas blurry face.

"Nienna, are you okay?" He asked, but his voice sounded strange.

"I am so tiered." I said as my vision slowly faded to black.

3rd P.O.V.

The elf lifted up the woman and looked at the wizard.

"She is exhausted; you'll have to carry her." The wizard said the elf shook his head and picked her up it was then he noticed that the woman was cold.

"Gandalf, Nienna is cold and I think the hobbits are too." The elf said, the wizard sighed and were quiet for a moment and looked at the shaking hobbits.

"Find somewhere we can camp." He said and looked at the mountain side and saw a little cave in it. He walked to it and looked in; the cave was not deep but deep eunuch for them. The wizard walked in with the fellowship not far behind.

When everyone was in one of the hobbits prepared a fire.

"No fire, we will be seen." The wizard said The hobbit looked sad at him.

"But Gandalf, Nienna and the hobbit will freeze to death without it." The dark-haired human said. The wizard gave him a strange look and sighed.

"The enemy now where we are." The wizard said.

"I think the enemy already knows where we are, so it will not matter if we light a fire or not." The dark-haired human said.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" The wizard asked.

"Because a snowstorm to appear all off the sudden and it ends pretty quickly; this one has been going in on for a while." The dark-haired human said, the wizard nodded.

"Go on, make a fire." He said and the hobbit continued to prepare the fire. The hobbit lit it and everyone moved closer to it. The elf moved the woman and placed her between the wizard and the dark-haired human with her head close to the fire.

"Legolas, do you want to watch the opening off the cave tonight?" The wizard asked the elf. The elf nodded and walked over to the opening and sat down and made himself comfortable.

One by one the fellowship fell asleep while the elf looked out for danger and sometimes caste a glance and the sleeping woman in the cave. And he sat like that through the night.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you thinking. See you till next time.

Ohh, I almost forgot I wanna thanks dose who have faved this story and those who Follows the story. Have a nice day/morning/night.


	8. Snowball war!

Chapter 8

Snowball war!

"English."  
_"Thoughts."  
_**"Elvish." Even if it's written in English. **

**A/N: 'Ello everyone *waves* I'm back with a new chapter.  
When I write I have the movie script instead of the movie but when I watch it I realized that I had forgotten about Bill the pony, so I have decided to not have him in this fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction so I own nothing except my OC. and the changes I am gonna do in the story. It turned out that I don't even own the name Nienna;;-;; **

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Alison-Fire: ****Thank you so much for the review. I got so happy that I literally bounced up and down on my chair, and my mom thought that I had won something and just sighed when I said I had a review…. Wait, I'm writing too much again *sighs*…. Sorry. **

**Well on with the story **

Nienna P.O.V.

When I woke I could smell the smell of a fire and not long after that I could hear it. And not long after that I could hear other sounds, the sound of breathing and the sound of wind. I opened my eyes and saw a roof of stone, I tilted my head my head at the sides and saw that the fellowship was sleeping. I sat up slowly and saw that we were in a cave and that the entrances were guarded by Legolas. He looked at me and I looked at him and meet the blue eyes of his and he looked into my violet ones. I think we sat like that for minutes before I rose and walked over to him. I sat down beside him and looked out on the snow.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked in a low voice.  
"Still a little tired." I said in the same low voice. "What have I missed, have we passed the top?" I asked.  
"No, we haven't. When you collapsed we decided that we were going to find some shelter to spend the night." I nodded and looked out and rose from my spot and walked over to Aragon to wake him.  
"Well it is dawn in 30 minutes." I said and shook Aragon gently. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled a hidden dagger on my trout.  
"It's me!" I said, he let go of me. "You are not used to someone that wakes up, are you." I said and he shook his head. I rose and walked over to Gimli so that I could wake him, I shook him gently.  
"Gimli, time to raise and shine." I said in a signing voice.  
"No, give me five more minutes, mom." He said in his sleep. I chuckled and rose.  
"GIMLI, SON OF GLÓIN. GET YOUR FAT ASS UP!" I called. Gimli few up with ax in both hands.  
"What's happening? Are we under attack?! " He asked in a high voice.  
"No, what is happening is that you woke the rest of the fellowship." I said and smirked he grumbled something in dwarvish and glared at me, I just laughed.

When we had eaten breakfast we got back to climb the mountain. The day started with a lovely sun looking at us, and till different from yesterday it was not snowing and because it had been snowing yesterday the snow had been pack hard so it was easier to walk and I didn't have to help to move the snow out of the way. So I was walking on it beside Legolas scouted for danger, but there was calm. _'Like the clam before the storm.'_

_'Alright, alright I take that back. I take that back.' _It had started to snow again and it was snowing much more than yesterday. It even snowed too much for me to move it, so when the snow got too deep for the hobbits to walk in, Aragon and Boromir carried them, while Gandalf moved as much snow as he could. Gimli walked right behind Gandalf so that he would not disappear in the snow. Legolas walked last in the group while I in the front. I felt that something was wrong and walked further and heard something in the air.  
**"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!"**( Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!) Said the voice. _'That voice…. It sounds like….'  
_"There is a fell voice on the air." Said Legolas that had walk over to me.  
"It is Saruman." I and Gandalf said at the same time. Then I heard crakes and then I felt someone grab me and press my body to his. I looked up and saw it was Legolas that held me.  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragon called.  
"No!" Gandalf said and stepped to the edge of the path. **"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"** (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!) He said but nothing happen except that a huge lighting hit the mountain and a lot of snow rained down on us. I buried my face in Legolas chest while the snow covered us. I moved my head and saw that we were covered in sown. I felt Legolas move to get the snow away and just before we got out of the snow I felt him laid I nose in my hair and inhale. He moved the last snow away and looked around and saw that everyone struggled to get out of the snow. I saw that Gimli could not get out so I help him.  
"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir said and held the hobbits above the snow.  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragon said and helped Sam out of the snow.  
"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli said as I held him in his arm.  
"Let the Ringbearer decide." He said and looked at Frodo.  
"We cannot stay here!" Boromir said and looked at a frozen and scared Pippin and Merry. "This will be the death of the hobbits!"  
"Frodo?" Gandalf asked and looked at him. He looked around and made his choice.  
"We will go through the Mines." He said.  
"So be it."

Walk down the mountain was so much easier then was to walk up and it only took us the rest of the day to walk down till the snow was deep eunuch for the hobbits to walk by themselves. I was walking last to watch our backs. So I felt that there was no emeries close by and all there was all this snow; so I bent down picked up some snow and shaped it to a ball. I took aim and threw it. It hit its target; Legolas spun around to see who it was. I walk on like nothing was wrong while Aragon laughed his butt of. So Legolas picked up snow, did a snowball and threw it towards Aragon, but missed and hit Pippin instead. I started to laugh at the expression on Pippin's face and there for did not see the snowball before it hit me in the face. I brushed away the snow out of my face.  
"SNOWBALL WAR!" I exclaimed and everyone started to throw snowballs at each other.

After an hour of snowballs and laughter we had to stop because of that darkness was approaching. Sam made up a fire of the little fire sticks that we had left; and when the fireplace was burning everyone got close to it so that we could dry our cloths and get warm. I looked around and saw how tired everyone looked.  
"Before somebody asks, I can take all the watches, because all of you looked like you are going to need a good night sleep." I said and I saw that some in the fellowship looked reviled.  
"I can sit up with you." Legolas said. I shook my head. "I insist." I sighed.  
"Sure, but it is your funeral." I said. He chuckled low to himself.

After we had eaten a little and one by one the fellowship got the bed and fell asleep. I sat by the fire and laid my hand to the ground and closed my eyes. I could feel the breathing and the heartbeats from the sleeping fellowship and Legolas moving around, but beyond that; nothing. Not even a mouse or a rabbit. I even tried to feel what was under us, but even there was nothing. I shivered and opened my eyes. I looked over to where Legolas stood he looked towards Isengard. I sighed I looked into the fire with a hand attached to the ground.

I had been sitting like that thru the whole night, looking into the fire and only looking up when I felt Legolas move and looking into his eyes for a moment before looking back to the fire. When dawn came Legolas and I work the fellowship and after a light breakfast we broke up camp and continued to walk down the mountain and down towards the Mines of Moria.

When we were at the foot off the mountain we walked down a path that where warm and humid. I looked up and saw a broken bridge, we walked on very rocky path and it was easy to slip. "Frodo, come and help and old man." The Old Man said. I walked last in the group but I could still hear what Gandalf asked Frodo, so I talked to Legolas instead of eavesdrop.  
"Hello how is it?" I asked.  
"I have an uneasy feeling about this." He said.  
"Then we are two. I hope we don't have to stay there for long." I said and touched the necklace around my neck; it glowed slightly.  
"How come?" He asked and took my hand from the necklace and touched it. It started to glow a little stronger and I felt warm in a way I have never done before. He took his hand away and the feeling disappeared.  
"You are going to see that soon enough." I said.  
"Ah! The walls of Moria!" Gimli said and pointed at a flat cliff. We kept walking and knock on the rock. I simply stopped and pilled my hand on the wall and closed my eyes. I felt elasticity go thru my body and jerked my hand back.  
"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said _'literally. I can't even find them.'_  
"Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!" Gandalf said.  
"Why doesn't that surprise me." Legolas said. Gimli growled, I sighed and rolled my eyes. And walked passed them and over to Gandalf that rubbed his hands over a smooth part of the wall.  
"Ah... now let me see... Ithildin." He said as he brushed away some dirt and I saw patterns in the stone. "It mirrors only starlight..." I looked up when I felt the moonlight. "And moonlight." _'How did he… Wizards.' _I saw the patterning on the door started to shine brightly and reveal an ornate door_, _I saw that it was elvish writing above it on the arch.  
"It reads "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter"." I said and felt puzzled.  
"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked. _'Just what I thought.' _  
"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." He said and turned to the doors and holed his staff against the star in the center of the door. **"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"** (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!) Nothing happened and Gandalf took a few steps back and raised his hands. **"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."** (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.) Still nothing happened and Gimli grunted and looked at him.  
"Nothing's happening." Pippin said to Legolas and me. Legolas and I sighed. Gandalf walked to the door and tried to push it.  
"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs." He said as he back away.  
"What're you going to do then?" Pippin asked.  
"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." He said.

Everyone sat around and waited for Gandalf to come up with the right words. I sat on a rock bathing as much moonlight as I could and thinking on right words.  
**"Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…"** (Gate of Elves…listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves…) Gandalf muttered, but still nothing. I heard a pluming sound, and after that another. I looked up and saw that Pippin and Merry throwing rocks in in lake. Pippin vas about to throw another when Aragon garbed his arm to stop him.  
"Do not disturb the water." He said and looked at the lake concerned. I looked at the water as some water rippled, and the ripples did not come from the rocks. _'This can be good.'_  
"It's a riddle!" Frodo exclaimed as the ripples tuned to small waves. "Speak friend... and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"  
"Mellon." I and Gandalf said at the same time. I turned towards the door when I heard a crack and saw the doors swing open. I heard Gandalf chuckled and rose from the rock I had been sitting on. Everyone got up as Gandalf lead the way through the doors, placing a crystal in the top of his staff. I walked right after him and my skin started to glow slightly as I left the moonlight and walked into the darkness.  
"Soon Mr. Elf and dear Nienna, you will enjoy the fabelled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!" Gimli said as Gandalf blew on the crystal in his staff and it lighted up I tried to stay close to the light. "This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine!" I looked around and saw many dead corpses and there were both goblins and dwarves.  
"A Mine!"  
"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb." Boromir said, and then everyone looked around and saw the skeletons of dwarves.  
"Nooooo! NOOO!" Gimli said and ran to one of the corpse. Legolas walked over to one of them and pulled out an arrow.  
"Goblins." He said as he threw the arrow down. I, Aragon and Boromir draw our swords and Legolas loaded his bow.  
"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said as he slowly started to back out from the mine, with the hobbits behind his back. "Now get out of here! Get out!"  
"Frodo! Frodo!" Pippin and Merry exclaimed and I turned around just in time to see Frodo benign dragged out of the cave. Sam ran after Frodo.  
"Strider!" He exclaimed as I ran out of the cave. "Get of him." Sam said and slashed at the tentacle with his sword that held and freed him. Pippin and Merry dragged Frodo away from the creature.  
"Aragon!" Merry called, and the creature withdrew his tentacle but only for more to come up. I felt one of them grab my waist but I cut the tentacle off ran towards Frodo that had been grabbed again, cutting down tentacles that were in my way. I got to Frodo and cut that tentacle off and Aragon caught him in his arms.  
"Into the Mines!" I heard Gandalf call and ran towards it with Aragon beside me. We ran pass Legolas that shoot on the beats behind us. I heard the creature go back in the water just when we got to the Mines. I turned to see the creature tear at the doorway, bringing it crashing down and blocking the entrance. Everything was back except the glowing form my skin. I felt someone grab my hand; looked up and into the eyes of Legolas. He squeezed my hand a little and I did the same.

I blinked when Gandalf lit his staff.  
"We now have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." He said as he walked off and led the way up the steps. "Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." I sighed quietly. _'four days, this is going to be four_ long_ days.'_ I thought and walked after Gandalf, still holding Legolas hand.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you thinking. As I said before I still need a beta. I take anyone that would do it. See you till next time.**

**Ohh, I almost forgot I wanna thanks dose who have faved this story and those who Follows the story. Seriously I am really really happy for those who take their time to read this last time I checked there have been almost 1, 100 people that had viewed this story, thank you so much. :D **


	9. The Darkness Of Moria

Chapter 9

The darkness of Moria

"English."  
_"Thoughts."  
_**"Elvish." Even if it's written in English. **

**A/N: 'Ello everyone *waves* I'm back with a new chapter. And as I wrote I noticed that I stopped call Gandalf 'the old man' hope you don't kill me for that. **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction so I own nothing except my OC. and the changes I am gonna do in the story. It turned out that I don't even own the name Nienna;;-;; **

**Reviews:**

**Alison-Fire: ****Here it is. I hope you are going to like this too. (and thanks again)**

Nienna P.O.V.

We had been walking thru great caverns, over narrow bridges and through disused mines, with abandoned ladders, and chains for a several days. I did not know how many, because I had lost track of time. I walked after Gandalf trying to stay in the light of his staff to stop my skin from glowing as much as it does when I walk in the shadow. But after a while I think Gandalf got annoyed at me.  
"That does not help; you will only get weaker faster." He said.  
"How do you know?" I said.  
"I have walked in a cave like this before with one of your kind and it did not help with my light he only got weaker faster." He said.  
"But this is light."  
"Yes, but not moonlight." After that we walked behind Legolas and tried my best to hide the glow from my skin.

After a couple of hours of walking Gandalf stopped and I notices silvery white lines in the rock face he touched them gently.  
"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril." He said and walked over to an edge and pointed his staff downward, I looked down and saw with interest on what was left on the abandoned Mines. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said and started to walked and the rest of us after him.  
"Aww that was a Kingly gift." Gimli said.  
"Yes. I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of The Shire!" Gandalf said looked over to the hobbits and saw that they looked astonished especially Frodo. We continue to climb up some very steep steps. I heard someone slip and turned.  
"Pippin!" Ha said and grab pippin's hand.

When we reached the top of the steeps we came face to face with a junction with three doorways we stopped to look at a puzzled Gandalf; he looked around.  
"I have no memory of this place." He said and sat down to take up his pipe. _'Oh, that's just great more time in this lovely Mine.'_ I thought scarcely and sat down beside Legolas.  
**"How are you feeling?" **He asked.  
**"Cold and dark." **I said and looked at nothing in particular.  
**"Cold I understand but what do you mean with dark?" **I sighed and thought about how I was going to explain to him. I got an idea and took his cheeks and between my hands and laid my forehead on his and looked him in the eyes. I saw him eyes grow dissented and knew what he saw. It was how a moon elfs connection with the moon 'worked'. He could see and feel how the moonlight affected us and how it was be without it; like I was now.

We sat like that for a good while me showing him the realm of the **Ithil'quessir **(moon elves)or the long forgotten realm. I felt someone grab my wrists and take my hands down form Legolas' face; took away my head from his and saw that it was Legolas himself that had taken away them. I looked down at them and saw that he had laid my hands with my palms up. And I think he saw what I saw; the little dark line in the middle of my palm.  
**"It that a scar?"** He asked; I nodded. **"How…?"  
**"Oh! It's that way." I jumped when I heard Gandalf voice.  
"He's remembered." Merry said jumped up. Legolas rose and held out his hand and I took it, when I was up he did not let go of my hand.  
"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf say and walked into the doorway to the right.

When we had walked thru the passageway we got into a great cavern with many columns arising from floor to ceiling. I still held Legolas hand but het go of it do that is could have a better look around.  
"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said and held up his staff and shined its light on the cavern. "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." I saw a huge cavern that was filled with ornate columns stretching as far as the eye can see.  
"There's an eye-opener and no mistake." Sam said as we continued walk through the center of the magnificent city.

All of the sudden Gimli started to ran towards a room.  
"Gimli!" Gandalf said and walked after him. When we got to the room I saw that Gimli was on his knees in front of a tomb in the center of the room.  
"No, no, no." He said and bowed his head. I walked over to him and padded him on the shoulder.  
"I know how you feel; it is hard to lose someone close to you." I said in a low voice.  
"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read. "He is died then." He took of his hat. "It's as I feared." Gimli started to cry I bent down and hugged him. I looked up and saw Gandalf bent down to pick up something when he rise I saw that he had an old large book in his hands. I heard that pages fell out of the book. I heard Gandalf blow off the dust.  
"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas said in a low voice to Aragon.  
"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out." I got an uneasy feeling and looked around them nervously and I felt Gimli do the same. "A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." I jumped to my feet when I heard a bouncing and clanging sound I saw pippin standing by well and look very guilty and he grimaced every time the bouncing sound appeared. I stood tensed and prepared for everything as I listen to the echoes of the skeleton and the bucket. When the bouncing sound stopped and nothing happened I took a breath of relief. Gandalf stormed over to Pippin.  
"Fool of a Took!" He exclaimed, putted down the book and took back his staff and hat. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" When Gandalf turned we heard something we did not want to hear; drums. Drums in the deep coming from the well echoing; they beat faster and faster, I looked around and then looked at Frodo.  
"Frodo." Sam said and Frodo unsheathed his sword and I saw that his sword where glowing blue. I could hear a screeching.  
"Orcs!" Legolas said.  
"And there is maybe one or two Benedixit. But I don't think so." I said and unsheathed my sword while Boromir ran towards the door, I saw him snatched his head backwards and two arrows hit the door where his head had been.  
"Get back! And stay close to Gandalf." Aragon said to the hobbits. I looked at the door as Boromir closed it quickly and Aragorn got over to help him bar it shut. _'That is not going to help.'  
_"They have a cave troll!" He said in an almost sarcastic voice.  
"Move! That is not going to help." I said, they moved; I sheathed my sword and I raised my hands and pointed them over the door. There was a rumble and a crash when big boulder crashed down and covered the door.  
"Will that help?" Boromir asked.  
"If they don't have a Benedixit that can control the earth, but I doubt it." I said.  
"Agh! Let them come There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Gimli said when he stood on top of Balins tomb with to axes in hand.

We all stood ready to fight but all we could hear was banning on the door and tree break.  
"I do not think there is a Benedixit." Gandalf said.  
"Me too." I said and say how one how the boulders moved slightly and roll out of where it was; and since it was the one in the bottom the boulders rolled down and hit some orcs and crushed them. Aragon and Legolas started to shoot arrows on the orcs that had survived the falling boulders. I quickly drew my bow and joined Aragon and Legolas. I shoot down at least 10 orcs and when I saw the cave troll I putted back my bow drew my sword to cut down orcs that was in my way of towards the cave troll. But when I was close to it I a bunch orc got at me at the same time and pushed me away from the troll. I backed till my back hit a wall. I raised my sword upwards cleaved an orc form his hip till his shoulder. I moved over to the next one was smarter and took a step back. And by doing that he came in site of the trolls club, the club knocked him to the air and strait into a wall. _'I have an idea.' _  
"Hey stinky over here!" I said and waived with my hand, the one that didn't held the sword. He looked stupid at me but then came running towards me with club high in hand. When he was close I threw myself to the ground. The club missed me but hit almost all the orcs.

The troll turned his attention back to something else; in this case Legolas. The last orc say his opportunity to kill me and raised his sword, but before he could I hit my hand on the ground and a pile of stone hit him in the groin. He froze and bent double and gripped the king's jewel. I leaped up and separated his head from his shoulders. I was so up in my own fight that I did not see it until it was too late.

I saw the spear go thru Frodo's chest.  
"Frodo!" I and Sam called at the same time. I felt something boil inside of me; fire. I let the boiling feeling go thru my arms to my hands and to my sword, and the sword cached fire. I cut my way thru the orcs and over to the troll. But I was not the only one Pippin and Merry was there too; on top of the troll head. I jumped up on its back and stabbed it. The troll roared and after a few seconds fell forward; dead. I jumped down and ran over to Frodo.  
"Oh no." Aragon said. I feel to my knees dropped the sword as Aragon turned Frodo around.  
Frodo took a breath and his eyes fluttered opened. Sam crawled over to him.  
"He's alive." He said with relief. Frodo sat up and looked around.  
"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." He said.  
"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragon said in wonder.  
"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said mysteriously. I saw that Frodo parted his shirt and revealed a vest of Mithril.  
"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins!" Gimli said and looked at it with awe. Gandalf looked around as we heard screeches behind us and shadows approached.  
"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm." Gandalf said.

We ran out of the tomb area, with an orcs swarm behind us. I glance around and saw thousands of orcs chasing us, the orcs climb out of cracks in the floor, out of the roof and down the great columns. Eventually we were forced to stop, completely surrounded by orcs. We held their weapons out before them and I lifted up bid boulders. Then I heard a great roar from an archway, which glowed red. The orcs look round worried. I heard the roar again, and the orcs screech in terror and scatter. There was low roar again and the glowing red draws nearer.  
"What is this new devilment?" Boromir said. Gandalf closes his eyes and I saw that he was thinking hard; as if he is dreaded to tell us what is there. He opened his eyes, and I saw that the red glow covered the entrance path of columns in front of us.  
"A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" Gandalf said and he didn't have to say that twice. We ran as fast as we could and left the cavern of columns. I saw that Boromir raced ahead, down some steps bur all of the sudden he stated to flax with his arms. I did not think just acted. I pulled my foot out along with my arm and added the missing step in the staircase; he pasted on foot there and regained his balance and started to run again. I ran down the steppes after him.

We got to a gap in the staircase, we slowed down and Legolas jumped over I jumped after him and turned to help Legolas catch the others. I heard the roar again and it was closer.  
"Gandalf!" Legolas said, Gandalf jumped and I and Legolas caught him. And just in time were he had been standing was now an arrow and more came flying form the orcs. Legolas dragged an arrow aimed and fired and hit the orc between his eyes.  
"Keep shot arrows!" I said and turned to Boromir that grabbed Pippin and Merry and jumped; Just as he did a piece of the staircase disappeared. I caught him.  
"Sam." Aragon said and tossed him I coot him, Aragon turned to Gimli.  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf." He said and jumped, he did not make it. But before he could fall Legolas grabbed his beard. "Not the beard!" Legolas ignored him and dragged him up. Just then another piece of the staircase fell of and the gap was enormous. Aragon pushed fordo backwards and barely manage to jump in safety.  
"Steady! Hold on!" he said and held in Frodo.  
"Nienna, can you do something?" Gandalf asked and looked at me.  
"I don not think I can." I said. We heard the balrog roar and the entries till the bridge stated to glow. As the balrog got closer everything shook, and some big boulders came falling down. One of them hit the staircase behind Aragon and Frodo. The piece of the staircase that they stood on started to swing, it was then I took the opportunity and dragged the loose part towards the rest of the fellowship. When the loose part hit the part where we were standing Aragon and Frodo jumped over to us and I dropped the loose part I fell into the deep.

We started to run down the stair again and when we were down at the bottom, Gandalf stopped to let us pass. I was hot the hole room we had been coming from was on fire.  
"Over the Bridge! Fly!" He said as we ran pass him. I turned to looked behind, and saw the balrog. It had a great black body with wings and horned head. He roars at Gandalf, breathed fire from his mouth. When it took a step onwards we stated to run again. We got to the Bridge and ran over it; one by one and up a staircase, I turned around when I heard Frodo gasp. I saw that Gandalf stood in the middle of the Bridge facing the balrog.  
"You cannot pass!" Gandalf said.  
"Gandalf!" Frodo call and looked at him in horror. I saw that the balrog stretches his wings and draws himself up to full height in front of Gandalf. "I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor." The balrog reaches down and drew his sword in front of Gandalf, and held the sword high above his head. "The dark fire will not avail you." Gandalf raised his sword and staff and the staff started to shine in a strong white light. "Flame of Udûn!" The balrog Brought his sword down upon Gandalf who protected himself with his staff, Brought a crash and flash of great light. The balrog dropped his sword and roared at Gandalf. I watched in horror on scene in front of me and took a few steps to the bridge, but someone grabbed my hand. I looked to see who it was, it was Legolas.  
"Go back to the shadow!" The balrog took a steep on the bridge and raised a whip made of fire.  
"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf exclaimed and raised his staff high above his head and crashed it down on the bridge. The balrog roared and ran towards Gandalf but after to steppes the bridge gave away under him and the balrog fell down in the deep under the bridge. Gandalf turned and took a step forward but out of the deep came the fire whip form the balrog. The whip grabbed Gandalf ankle dragged him backwards. Gandalf grabbed the edges of the bridge. I stopped think and ran to the bridge. I did not get far I felt someone grab my arms, and the only able to do that was Legolas.  
Frodo did the same, and go stopped by Boromir.  
"No!" He yelled and grabbed Frodo's back.  
"Gandalf!" I and he yelled at the same time. I saw Gandalf hang there in just his fingertips. He looked at us.  
"Fly your fools!" He said and fell into the deep of darkness.  
"NOO!" I yelled and started to fight gains Legolas that held my arms and tried to get free. I grabbed what I could with my hands and let that fiery feeling go thru my arms and I could feel that Legolas let me go. I ran again but did not get far before someone grabbed my legs. I feel forward and when I hit the ground someone took my wrists and held me down. I looked up and saw that it was Aragon that held my wrists. I struggled to get free.  
"Nienna! Calm down, it is too late! There is nothing you can do to save him!" Aragon said held me down even harder. I somehow succeed to get me right hand free and laid that hand on Aragon's wrist and let that fiery feeling go thru it. "Legolas knock her out!" I felt his presses beside me and then his weight on my back.  
"Please, forgive me." He said in my ear. There was a sharp pain in the side of my head and then everything went black.

**A/N: ****: Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you thinking. As I said before I still need a beta. I take anyone that would do it. See you till next time.**** I wanna thanks dose who have faved this story and those who Follows the story. Seriously I am really really happy for those who take their time to read this. It means a lot to me. It's hopefully going to be a little faster updates 'cause this week is my last one, I end this season (if that is the word) on Wednesday 5/6 so that is tomorrow. **


	10. Lothlórien

Chapter 10

Lothlórien

"English."  
_"Thoughts."  
_**"Elvish." Even if it's written in English. **

**A/N: Yes, yes, yes I found the timeline till all the advents that is happening in the trilogy, so I don't have to guess anymore! **

**And I took the time to read thru my chapters and fixt the wrongs in them, but if you still find any just tell me. **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction so I own nothing except my OC. and the changes I am gonna do in the story. It turned out that I don't even own the name Nienna;;-;; **

Nienna P.O.V.

I was looking over a battlefield; there were men, orcs, Benedixit and something bigger than orcs. I did not see the details; all I saw was light in different color and strength. But what coat my attention were two figures in the middle of a swordfight. I could not see who they were; just saw that one of them had an aura of darkness and the other an aura of white light and that nobody else had that strong.

After I had observed the fighters of what could had been eternity, the figure of dark trusted his sword thru white's body, and at the same time white threw something light at dark's body. Dark took a several steps back and a fight broke out between that light and the dark. I turned my attention back over to the white figure and saw that there was another one. This one had a soft golden light, and it bent down over the light figure; the golden figure's stretched its hand towards the white's head. When he did that the light from the wihte figure started the dim as did the other light. And the light forms turns it of faces; faces familiar and unfamiliar, but the golden and light figures stayed too light for me to see who they were, so I looked at the dark figure and say that the darkness was replaced by a light in a honey color. The honey figure looked at the two others and so did I. I saw Legolas blue eyes and his face as if I laid below him.

"Legolas." I mumbled and saw the side of Legolas face. I was lying in his arms.  
"She is awake." I heard Pippin said in a happy voice but with a tone of sadness.  
"Finally, never thought that she would wake up anytime soon." Gimli said.  
"Can you put me down, Legolas?" I said. He did as I said and putted me down on my feet. I looked around and saw that we were at the edge of a wood.  
"We are at the edge of Lothlórien." Aragon said and took a several stapes onward and disappeared into the wood, the others followed him. I pulled up mu hoodie over my head to hide my eras before entering the wood after the others. Once we were deeper in the wood we slowed down and I was on my guard. We walked around listen and looked.  
"Stay close, young hobbits." Gimli said. "They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell... and are never seen again."  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked I looked at Frodo and he looked around a little confused.  
_'Nienna, welcome lost princess of the moon elves.' _Said a voice in my head I looked around and up in the trees, But saw nothing.  
_'Who are you?'_ I thought till the unknown voice. When I looked down again I came face to face with an arrow. I bowled my hands into fists and felt the wind play with my hair. I was about fell the elf in front of me and knock them all out.  
"Don't." Aragon said in a low voice.  
"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." An elf said and stepped forward. "Come with us we can bring you safety thru the night." He said and walked away. I looked at the elves and they pulled down the arrows I walked after the elf that had spoken.

We were up on a platform and got and the elf greeted us properly.  
**"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."** (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.) The elf said.  
**"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."** (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.)  
**"Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le amen."** (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.) Haldir said and looked over at me. I meet his eyes and his got bigger when he saw the color in mine.  
"And who could this be?" He asked and I took off my hood.  
**"Amin Naa Nienna Súrion in****Ithil'quessir****." **(I am Nienna Súrion of the moon elves.) Every elf started at me in chock. Gimli clear his throat.  
"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!"  
"We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days."  
"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? **Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" **(I spit upon your grave!) He said. I slapped my hand on his shoulder.  
"Do you want a tip from me? Be quite." I said in a fearsome voice. He looked really scarred and took a step back. I looked up as I saw Haldir walk over to Frodo.  
"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further!" He said. Aragon took Haldir at the side and talked to him. I shout out the sounds and sat down and leaned against the tree trunk. I would try to some sleep. I yawned, made it conferrable and closed my eyes. I heard someone sit down beside me.  
"How can you be tired already?" Legolas asked.  
"My body is recovering from the journey in Moria." I said with my eyes still closed.  
"Come here." Legolas said and gently grabbed my shoulder opposite to him and leaned my heard on his shoulder. **"Sleep well and dream sweet dreams." **The sound of his voice was the last thing I heard before I feel asleep.

We had been walking all day and were now walking up a hill. When we got up to the top we looked at the top I looked out and saw the elf city. The city was made of big trees, bigger than I ever seen.  
"Caras Galadhon...The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir said and continued to walk.

A couple of hours later we walked up a staircase in an enormous Mallon tree. I looked around and saw this wonderful light that reminded so much of my own realm that I almost got sad look at it. I looked ahead and saw that we were walking towards a flat.

We walked in to this big room, and over to a small staircase and placed ourselves in front of it. There was a soft light as the lady and the lord walked out to meet us. They walked down the staircase hand in hand.  
"The enemy knows that you've entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Lord Celebron said.  
"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Lady of the light said in a low voice filed with sorrow.  
"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas said and he too in a sorrowful voice: I took his hand in comfort and grabbed Gimli's shoulder.  
"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." The lady said. She looked over to Boromir and starred in to his eyes, when Boromir looked away I saw the tears streaming down his face.  
"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celebron said. I looked at the lady and she looked at me.  
_"You are not so alone as you think you are."_ Said the voice in my head and realized that that was the voice of the lady.  
_"What do you mean?" _I asked mentally but did not get an answer. She said more, but I did not listen to what they said until I felt Legolas tug on my hand. I shook my head and looked at the lady of light.  
"Yes, mylady?" I asked and looked at her.  
"Before you can join the rest of the fellowship I would like to talk to you in private." She said and took a step towards me.  
"Yes, mylady." I said and watched the others walked away, led by Haldir. I looked back at the lady as she walked towards me.  
"What did you mean that I am not so alone as I think?" I asked as we walked back down from the flat and in to the city of light and magic. We walked in silence I looked in wonder on the city that looked so much like mine, but at the same time so different from mine. We walked thru the center of the city and out till a lake. There was a little group of low trees and it was different from the rest of the city.  
"Here was the place where your father stayed when he was visiting here, and the last place he were at before he rode to Rivendell." The lady said and walked to a staircase that led up to the tree. I walked after her and looked at the place in surprise. Surprise that it looked so much as my home. We walked into the house in the middle and over to a smaller flat at the right. She opened the door and walked in. The flat had a normal design; a bed in the middle of the room, a dresser in a corner with a mirror on top of it, a wardrobe and a big open window with view to the lake. The lady walked over to the dresser and opened on of the boxes in the bottom and took out a small wooden box and placed it on top of the dresser. She opened it and the box was full of jewelry in golden material; some were with gem and some without. I lifted one of them out and saw the amazing details on it.  
"What is this?" I asked and looked at the lady. She looked at me in surprise.  
"I can see this is jewelry, but what is the point with the empty holes in this one?" I held up the pendant I held in.  
"Take out your necklace, princess." The lady took the pendant with the fake Globe of moonlight and the empty one and held them close to each other. There was a bright light and when the light had dimmed I saw that the fake Globe of moonlight had moved itself from the wooden pendant till the golden one.  
"Do you know why it moved?" The lady asked and looked at me with a strange look.  
"Not why it moved, just that the Globe of moonlight _need _a place in a material made in a special to keep it's from so that it not disappear too thin air and the owner's light disappears and he is doomed to die."  
"You are almost right, the pendant made of wood is almost impossible to destroy while the golden one are '_easier' _to break." The lady said and gave me the golden pendant. I took of the silver chain and slip of the wooden pedant and slid the golden one there and took and took the chain back on.  
"What do I do with this one?" I asked and held up the wooden pedant. The lady bent down again and took out three boxes; one small and two bigger ones. She opened the smaller one and reviled wooden pedants placed in nice lines. There were a few open spaces, so I place mine in one of them. "Were dose all this come from?"  
"Your father left it here before he left for Rivendell." The lady answered and closed the box, placed them on top of each other and gave them to me. "I do believe that you should get back to the rest of the fellowship. But before that there is a bath and new cloths waiting for you in the baht area, a handmaiden will show you the way there." The lady said and started to walk out from the flat.  
"Wait mylady. What is it in the other boxes?" I asked and walked after her.  
"Have patience and open the boxes after your bath." The lady said and left the tree house. I stood there for a few minutes and looked around in the tree house before I walked out and saw an **elleth **wait for me.  
**"Well meet, mylady. My mane is Arya and I will be your handmaiden under your stay in Caras Galadhon. Here let me take dose." **Arya took the boxes before I had the time to open my mouth to protest. She turned and walked back to the city. I walked after her.

We got to a tree, Arya explained that was where all the gussets stayed when they here. We walked up till the top over to an area that was laid aside. That I guessed was the bathing area. When the pool got in view Arya putted down the boxes and walked out and left me alone. I sighed took up the boxes and walked over to the pool. I putted down the boxes and walked over to a bench. I took off my cloths and laid them on the bench and let my hair down. I saw that it was a white gown on the bench. I slipped into the water and walked till I had water up till my chest before I got down under the surface and back up again. I swam over to the edge and took a bar of soap and started to wash my hair and body. I could see gray and brown streaks of dirt flow down and into the water and dipped under the surface get the soap away. I got back up and got up from the pool, took a towel and wrapped it around my body. I walked over to the boxes and moved the small ones and opened the one on the top.  
"Oh." I gasped and picked up a tiara that looked so familiar but unknown at the same time. It had a golden color and had heart shapes and a few gems. I lifted the tiara up and saw a latter under it. It was my name on it so I picked it up.

_Nienna, my moon and stars_

_When you read this I will most likely be dead and that The One Ring has awakened.  
You will take the hardest decisions in your life. Some of them will lead to your death, some till love and some will make life better for others but harder for you. Don't try to chance the faith by saving dose whose time has come to an end.  
Enough of the father advises, you haven't needed them before, and you don't need them now. _

_What I am trying to tell you is that this things is the last things that ever will be blessed by the moon elves, so be careful with the pedants. In the boxes you will find tiaras and crowns that belongs the family and is your right to wear it as the princess of the moon elves and if you ever will get married and have elflings; it is going to be there turn to wear them. _

_I have to go soon just one thing left to say:  
In the name of Glandur_ Súrion_, king of the moon elves now pronounce my daughter Nienna Súrion, princess of the moon elves till the rightful heir of the throne._

_I have to go now. I love you my moon and stars._

_Your farter. _

_Glandur_ Súrion_, king of the moon elves. _

I read the letter again and again still could not really get what it stood on the letter.  
_'But, what of mu bother?'  
'He is dead, you hear me?__DEAD! Give it time, and talk to the lay the first thing in the morning tomorrow.' _I took a deep breath  
"I never thought that I would be the queen, I have always thought it would be my brother." I took one more breath and took of the towel and took up the gown and took it on. It looked like that one I had when Old Man told me about the ring; sleeveless, white and ended by my ankles. The only different on this one was that is one had a sweetheart shape and was tight on the top, before it flowed down my body. I putted on my tiara, I was about to pick up the boxes when Arya walked in. If she was surprised to see the tiara she did not show it.  
**"Leave your belongings here; I will take them back to the tree house. I am just going to show you the way to the fellowship." **She said and turned and walked away, I shook my head and walked after her.

We down till ground level and till another tree and walked up a few levels when the fellowship came in sight Arya stopped, bowed and walked the opposite direction. I took deep breath held my chin high and walk in to the camp. Everyone stopped what there were doing to look at me.  
"Nienna! Now you look like a lady." Merry and Pippin said and looked amazed at me. Aragon bowed his head while everyone just stared at me. I walked over to the tents and sat down.  
"Miss Nienna, why do you have a tiara on your head?" Sam asked.  
"Because, I am the princess of the moon elves and the heir and the throne." I said and everyone except Legolas and Aragon looked surprised.

After a few moments of silence Legolas walked away to get some water and I could hear a female elf sing. I closed my eyes to listen.  
"**A Olórin i yaresse…** (Olórin who once was…)  
**Mentaner i Numeherui** (Sent by the Lords of the West)  
**Tírien i Rómenóri…** (To guard the Lands of the East…)

And then other elves with her.  
**Melme nóren sina** (Our love for this land)  
**núra ala** (Is deeper than the deeps)  
**Eäro…** (Of the sea…)"

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said. I opened one eye and saw him stand there and look around.  
"What do they say about him?" Merry said and sat up in his bed.  
"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He said Merry looked at me. I didn't say anything; just listen to the lament.  
**"…Maiaron i Oiosaila,** (Wisest of all Maiar,)  
**Manan elye etevanne** (What drove you to leave)  
**Nórie i malanelye?** (That which you loved?)

…**Ilfirin nairelma** (Yet we will cast all away)  
**ullume nucuvalme**. (Rather that submit.)  
**Nauva i nauva... **(What should be shall be...)

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam said to Merry." The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green…" he said and stood up. "Or after thunder...silver showers… Came falling like a...rain of flowers…" He sat down again, and I could hear him mutter. "Oh, that doesn't do they justice by a long road." I closed my eye and I heard someone walk towards me and stop in front of me.  
"What is it, Legolas?" I asked.  
"Have you ever been in Lothlórien before?"  
"No, this is the first time." I said and opened my eyes. "Have you?"  
"Yes, and I want to show you around."  
"Sure, I do want to see more of this beautiful city." I said. Legolas gave me a big smile and help me up. He took my hand and led the way from the camp and into the city of Lothlórien.

**A****/N:**** Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you thinking. As I said before I still need a beta. I take anyone that would do it. See you till next time.**** I wanna thanks dose who have faved this story and those who Follows the story. Seriously I am really really happy for those who take their time to read this. There is going to be one or two more chapters about the fellowship stay in ****Lothlórien****. See you till nets time, bye my lovely readers. *waves* **


	11. Memories

Chapter 11

memories

"English."  
_"Thoughts."  
_**"Elvish." Even if it's written in English. **

**A/N: I have finely found a beta! (and she has not corrected this chapter yet, but I what to upload it any ways XD) **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction so I own nothing except my OC. and the changes I am gonna do in the story. It turned out that I don't even own the name Nienna;;-;; **

Nienna P.O.V.

We walked thru the city and Legolas showed me the athenaeum, the market, the garden and so one. I, in my turn showed him the tree house.  
"Here is where my family and the advisors stayed when we were here." I said as we passed the house.  
"Hum, that is a little unfair, the elves from Mirkwood do not have it this comfortable." Legolas said; he looked at the tree house in wonder. "I wonder why? He looked at me questioningly, I shrugged.  
"I don't know. I have no memory of being here before. " We grey silent and started to walk again.  
"Do you want to see a place I like to be on when I am visiting here?" He asked, I looked at him and saw that he was blushing slightly.  
"Sure, that could be nice." He smiled, took my hand and led me back to the garden and thru a small path. We walked on the path until Legolas turned right and walked into the wood. I hesitated, grabbed some of the gown and walked after him. I went over moss, rocks and logs, until I got to a forest clearing. The clearing was an almost perfect circle. It was filed with wild flowers, the moon was almost full and her light shone down and gave everything a silvery glow. I looked after Legolas, but could not see him.  
"It is so beautiful here."  
"It is a little of the moon elves magic here, I thought that you saw that." Legolas voice said and I heard that it came from somewhere in the grass. "Can you do that thing again; you know that thing you did back in the Mines?" He sat up, and I walked over to him and sat down beside him.  
"There is not much more that I can show you. I have forgotten much."  
"How come?" I didn't say anything just thought about ether if I should tell him or not. "Can you show me it then?"  
"I will do it." I said. I took off the tiara so that I won't be in the way, and moved so that I sat in front of him, I putted my hand on his cheeks and my forehead on his.

_I was sitting in a high tree and looked down at the brand of orcs. They were eating something and did not notice me and my companions. I took out an arrow from my quiver placed it on the bow, took aim and shoot. The arrow hit the Orc in the head, and the other orcs flew up on their feet with weapons in hand. I could hear the signing from a bow and the sound of a flying arrow and saw when it hit its target. I could hear another arrow fly pass me when I jumped down from the tree and on to the ground. I drew my sword and cut the head of the nearest orc as my two companions jumped down from the tree to join the fight._

_The fight was over in a manner of minutes.  
__**"You did pretty well for your first fight young one, but next time stay up in the tree. Watch out!" **__I could hear the swish in the air and did a backwards ducking and saw the sword pass my face and thru my Globe of light. The world got black and there was nothing but pain an unspeakable pain._

Legolas forced his head from my touch and gasped.  
"W-what h-happened, d-did you die?" He asked stacking.  
"No I lost my light. Well is pretty much the same thing, but there is a way to give the light back. I am not sure how one does it."  
"Could you not just ask the elf that got your light back?"  
"That is easier said than done." I took up my hands again and place them as I did before and slowed him again.

_I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying in some sort of cave. _'Where am I?' _I sat up slowly and looked around. There was six bodies lying around me, and everyone had weapons in their hands and cuts on their bodies. They all had a fair hair color and their skin was white, and they had pointed ears. I felt something tug in the back of my mind. _'They and elves, moon elves. Just like you.' _A voice in my head said. I rose so that I could have a real look around. I had been lying on was placed in the middle of the cave. I saw a mirror in one end of the cave and near it laid another body; this one had an arrow in its back. In its hand was something white. I walked around the six bodies and over to the body with the arrow and bent down the see what it had in its hand. It was a folded paper; I took it and opened it. It took me some time for me to understand what is stood, because the latter had been written in all haze. _

Nienna, our princess.

We have failed and the realm of the moon elves has fallen.

Take a horse and rid east and you will find a wizard that will help you.

And don't_

_I looked up from the latter and saw that the bodies had disappeared and that the air was full of balls of light. I touched one of them and it disappeared into my finger in a pulsating light, I saw a foul creature, and a blazing sword and a scream. I flinched when I realized that this was the last thing this elf had seen before he died. I rose up and walked around, trying to find a way out. After some searching I found a little hole that I crawl thru. When I got out I saw a city that was in flames. _

I took away my hands from Legolas face.  
"So now you know why I have such a little knowledge of my people."  
"Let me guess, the grey wizard was Gandalf."  
"Yes, he have been with me my ever since."  
"So you don't remember anything from you childhood?"  
"Not in the beginning, but I a few memories have gotten back to me."  
"Do you remember you third visit to Mirkwood? I think we were around 150 years old."  
"No, I can barely remember the first one. Do you remember it?" He nodded, inhaled and opened his mouth. "Wait, do as I do when I show you my memories and think about it." He gently placed his hands on my cheeks and his forehead on mine; I placed my hands on his cheeks again and looked into his eyes. I closed mine and let Legolas memory carry me away.

_I was standing beside my father a waited from the moon elves to arrive. I could he the sound of hooves from a couple of horses, and not long after that I saw the, there were 7 horses, 3 guards and the rest of them the royal family. When the travelers got closer they slowed down and eventually stopped. They jumped down from their horses and walked over to us. The king and my father looked at each other before smiling and embracing etch other.  
"It have been a longtime, my friend." My father said. They let go of each other and the queen to a step forward. "Vindadriel, it has been too long." He said and kissed her knuckles. "100 years I believe."  
"Yes, I think so." She answered and turned my attention over the two children, one boy and one girl.  
"Calanon, Nienna you two have grown." My father said. Nienna looked at me, and she had indeed grown. Last time I had seen her she had been in the age of 75, and looked like a 7 year old girl. Now she looked like 15. Now she was staring to look like a young beautiful maiden.  
"Is good to see you again, prince Legolas." Nienna said and embraced me.  
"It has been a long journey, why don't you show Calanon to his room and Evandria can you show Nienna to hers. Glandur and Vindadriel we have business to take care of. " My father said and we all walked our own ways. _

_Some hours later I was at the dinner table.  
"So what have you done the past 75 years?" I asked Nienna, she looked at me with dose violet eyes.  
"hum , I have manly trained with my brother and Merilwen with my ability to control the elements." She said.  
"Merilwen, the woman born of fire!" She nodded. "Witch on the elements can you control, let me guess, water and air."  
"You got one right, I can control air and earth."  
"That is fascinating. Are you done eating, want to show you around in the palace."  
"Yes, I done." I rose and offered her my hand, she took it and we left the dining room. _

_I had showed her around in the palace and I showed her to the garden. We got out, and I saw how strongly the moon was shining.  
"When she is shining so strong, you can always count on that something magical is going to happen." I looked at Nienna to ask what she meant, and saw that she was glowing in the moonlight.  
"Did you know that you looked stunning in the moonlight?" I asked her and looked at her, she looked so beautiful. Blushed and laughed.  
"I heard that every time I walk out in the moonlight." She said and looked at me, I saw that her eyes, had a ring of light around the iris. At that moment I felt something click, and I think that something kicked at Nienna too. Because when I leaned forward she did to, till our lips meet. _

I opened my eyes, and felt his lips on mine. And I felt that click and knew that he was my mate. We I parted my lips from his.  
"You knew. You knew all this time." I said.  
"Yes, yes I did."  
_'Why do I have to be the one to smash his dreams and heart, especially when he is right."  
_"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not your other half." I said, rose and left him in the grass.  
_'Turn around, take it back. You know that you are his other half!' _The voice in my head told me.  
_'Can't and you know why, I don't wish for him to die of a broken heart.'_

'And the vision… I have a feeling that it was me on the ground.'

I got out till the garden, but instead of walk back to the rest of the fellowship; I walked to the tree house, where I spent the night.

"**Lady Nienna it time to wake up, the lady of light want to speck with you." **Arya said and shook me gently. I growled and sat up and looked at the elleth. I saw that she had a gown on her arm.  
**"Thank you, Arya. I will come out in a few minutes." **I said and took the gown from her. She walked out and I quickly changed from the gown I had on till the new one. This was in the same design as the old on but this one was light blue. I walked out from the tree house and down to where Arya was waiting.

We walked towards the 'guest-tree' and passed it and behind it were a little portal and in front of it, the lady. Arya stopped and bowed her head and left me with the lady.  
"Come, child and look in the mirror." She said walked away and over to an ornate stand with a shallow silver basin upon it.  
"What will I see?" I asked.  
"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are… and some things, that have not yet come to pass."  
"The things I have forgotten, things that does not exists and things that is not too been seen."  
"You are right, but you will never know what it can show you."  
"No, lady of light, I will not look in the mirror." She nodded a little disappointed. "If that was all."  
"No, I do wish to speak with you."  
"About what, mylady?"  
"About, **Dûrion****.**"  
**"Dûrion? **Who has a name like that?"  
"Do you know what it means?"  
"Yes, it means the dark…one…. So that is why he is called the dark one."  
"Do you know who the dark one really is?"  
"No, I just know that he is a moon elf."  
"You should sit down." I sat down on the grass. "The dark one is Calanon, your brother." I felt how all the color disappeared from my face.  
"N-no you are laying, it cannot be him. He died." I hissed.  
"No it is him."  
"Prove it."  
"I cannot prove it, but I can tell you something and you can maybe believe me." When I did not say anything she took a deep breath. "He was taken to Mordor. There he got tortured; and other things, which made him, filled with hatred and slowly killed his light. And as you know that can kill you. So when his light was gone Sauron filled his Globe with darkness and hatred. But Sauron did a mistake to fill Calanon with that hate, that made your brother 'immune' to Sauron's influence and he does not listen to Sauron in the same way the orcs and the Benedixit does. The Benedixit light are just replaced with darkness and will disappear when Sauron are died."  
"But what of my brother? What will happen to him? What did you mean with 'not in the same way'?" I asked hysterically.  
"Since his is gone, you cannot have back something that is gone. It can only get replaced by what it had been taken from. "  
"And how can I do that?"  
"With the **Koron en' Isilme **you have around you wrist."  
"But that is mine." The lady smiled sadly and shook her head.  
"No, the one around your throat is yours; the one around your wrist is the one that can save your brother."  
"How?"  
"Only you will know in time when it is needed."  
"Why? Why did father take my necklace?"  
"In order to save your life, he took it from the three healers and putted you in deep sleep so that you appeared dead. Then he told the healers to protect you till all costs."  
"But he knew that they would die."  
"And they knew that would die anyway." I took a deep breath and sighed. _'It fells surreal, like this is a bad dream.'  
'But it is not a dream, this is life.' _Answered the lady's voice.  
"So what do I do now?"  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Train, but not with sword and bow. I want to train with the elements." The lady smiled mysteriously.  
"Come with me, I want to show you something." She walked away, so I quickly rose and walked after her.

We walked to the training grounds and passed them over to a place with burned rocks. The lady turned and smiled.  
"Princess, is that you?!" Said a voice I never thought I would hear again. Turned and saw….

**A/N: Mohahaha love cliff hangers 3. **


	12. unexpected

Chapter 12

Unexpected

"English."  
_Thoughts.  
__**"Elvish." Even if it's written in English.**_

**A/N: I love this cliffhanger **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction so I own nothing except my OC. and the changes I am gonna do in the story. It turned out that I don't even own the name Nienna;;-;; **

Legolas P.O.V.

I saw Nienna's back disappear into the wood. I sat where I were, still taking in her actions and words. _Not her soul mate…. I am her soul mate… she have to feel the sparkling when she touch me or when I touch her.  
Dose she? Said a voice in my head, What makes you so sure that she is? Just because you feel a little tingling when you touch each other?  
_I did not listen to the voice, I _am _sure it is her.

I sighed and rose to walk back to the rest of the fellowship. I walked back thru the wood and too the garden. I saw that it was, to my relief, not elves there. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was just three or four hours left till dawn. So I hurried back to the three we were staying in.

When I was at the top, all in the fellowship was a sleep, and Nienna was not there. I walked passed everyone and sat down at a nearby three starred at the sky and waited for the others to wake up.

A couple of hours later the fellowship woke one by one. And when everyone was up, I hear someone walk up the staircase, by the sound of it an elf. I hoped it was Nienna, she had not gotten back, but it was just an elleth that told us that it was breakfast.  
_**"Where is lady Nienna?"**_ I asked the elleth. She looked at me, and look on her face said that she was pleased with what she saw.  
_**"She is with the lady of light and will not be joining you for breakfast."**_She answered as we entered the dining area. We sat down at one corner of the room, where we could have some privacy. I sat down in the end of the table, with Aragon at my left side. IU took some bread and cheese and eat it slowly.  
"Where is Nienna?" Asked Peregrin to no one in particular.  
"She is with lady Galadriel." I and Aragon said. "And she will not be joining us in a while." Aragon continued, Pippin nodded and turned to his friends and Boromir to tell him the story on how he and Merry joined Frodo, Samwise and Nienna. I listened to him in silences while I ate.  
_**"Do you know where Nienna was last night?"**_Argon asked and looked at me.  
_**"She walked back to her family tree, to spend to night there."**_I lied and hopped it was true.

The fellowship and I exchanged stories and guessed what Nienna had been doing, before we walked back to the tree we were staying in. I changed from my silver tunic and back over to my traveling clothes, strapped my quiver and bow on my back, when I heard to elves walk up the staircase. One of them was Nienna. When she got in view she had another elf beside her or elleth to be more correct. This elleth had red hair in the rots and it got more and more yellowish the further down you got, she had clear green eye color and red lips. She was almost as tall as Nienna and was a little slimmer in her body. It took me sometime to place the elleth with a name.  
"Merilwen?" I asked in surprise and did not believe that the woman born of fire stood in front of me.  
"Well meet my prince." She said and bowed her head. I scanned her down and up, she had cloths that were a little strange and odd. She had brown boots, not so odd, but the rest. She had tight dark red breeches, with a strange looking skirt, it was black in the begging and in the end it was yellow/golden. Her shirt was in two parts, there was a sort of light gray under-shirt. The other shirt was back whit long arms and open shoulders. Between her breasts broach that almost looked like real fire. Around her neck was a necklace and in the middle was a ball that was made of…fire?  
"Who are you?" Boromir asked and look curiously at the woman in front of us.  
"I am Merilwen, the woman born of fire and cousin to Nienna."  
"Cousins? I have a hard time to believe that." Boromir said and looked at Merilwen in suspicious.  
"When I was little I and my family got caught in a fire. My mother and father died, but I somehow survived. My white hair changed to this color and I got the ability to control fire. It was Nienna's uncle that found me and adopted me." She said in a sad voice. "I have told you my name, what is yours my lords?"  
"I am Boromir, son of Denethor."  
"Aragon, son of Arathron."*  
"Gimli, son of Glóin."  
"I am Peregrin Took, and this is Merry Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins." Pippin said and pointed at the hobbit when he said there names.  
"And I am Legolas of the wood realm." She gave me a big smile.  
"Oh, I know who you are, I saw you for the first time when you was just elfling. I have to say that you have come to look more like your father and more handsome over the years that passed." I felt my cheeks grow hot. She just smiled at me.  
"Gentleman I am just going to show Nienna a thing, so if you will be so kind and excuse us." Merilwen said and dragged Nienna towards the staircase. "Oh and met us at the training ground in 1 hour, and take Haldir with you." And with dose words she was gone, with Nienna in her heels. I looked at Aragon and he looked at me, he shrugged.  
"What just happened?" Asked Boromir confused.  
"Is that not obvious, it seems that Nienna is not as lonely as she thinks." Aragon said. An awkward silence grew and I was the one to break it.  
"Shall we go and look for Haldir?" I asked, and everyone nodded in agreement.  
"So, dose someone knows where he is?" Pippin asked.  
"He is in his home, I was supposed to meet him today and talk a little about what rode we will take next." Aragon said while he started to walk down the stairs.

When we got to where Haldir lived he was talking to his brothers, Rúmil and Orophin. Haldir looked a little skeptical about watch two woman watch attempt to fight. His brother just looked at him questioningly, Haldir quickly explained what was going on in elvish. The two brothers looked at each other and laughed.  
_**"You would get surprised in both the way they fight and how experienced they are."**_ Aragon said, the brothers stopped laugh and looked at Aragon amused.  
_**"We are coming, Estel." **_Rúmil said and rose from the chair.__

When we go to the training ground the first thing I saw was that Nienna had a big boulder over her head while the wind was twisting around her. The second thing was that she had changed cloth, not only from a gown till breeches and a tunic; she had got a new outfit. She had green boots the end by her knees, her breeches was tight and in a cream color. Her shirt looked like it was in two parts; the lower part was brown and looked like it was some sort of corset and the upper part was in a light green color with drack green details. I saw that too had armor ion her lower arms. I was about to call the girls names when I saw that Nienna was in deep concentration, the sweat was pearling in her forehead and she started to bleed from her nose. When the blood started the drip on the ground Merilwen entered.  
"That is enough you can drop the boulder." She said and Nienna thru the boulder at the side, so that the ground shook and took up a piece of cloth and dried away the blood from her face. I saw that Nienna had a cut her hair too, not much, just in the forehead. "That was good…."  
"Let me guess, I can do better?" Nienna said bitterly.  
"Yes, you can." Merilwen said in a low and desirous voice. The two girls starred at each other in anger and was it a piece jealousy from Merilwen.  
"What is so special, I have seen you lift a boulder before." Boromir said, and broke the silence that had grown.  
"I lifted the bolder with the element of air." She said, and got really surprised and was not the only one.  
_**"What? Why does everyone look so surprised?" **_Orophin asked.  
_**"Nienna just lifted that rock with the element of air." **_I said and they looked as surprised as I felt.  
"If you think that was impressive you may like to watch a battle between two elemental controllers." Merilwen said.

So there we stood at the training ground. I, the fellowship, Haldir, his brothers and some other elves, and was about to witness a battle between two elements controllers.  
"There is only one rule, no weapons, only fight with the element." Nienna said.  
"To make it a little fair, you should choose one to fight with." Merilwen said.  
"Just because you can only control one dose it nor mean I have to do it." Nienna said little cocky.  
"Wait!" Pippin exclaimed. "So Merilwen, you can only control one. While Nienna can control two."  
"I can control four axially." Nienna interrupted, Pippin starred at her with his mouth open. I was surprised too, I had only seen her control one, but knew that see could control two.  
"What I think Pippin is trying to say is, why is that? Why is that you can control four while Merilwen one?" Both Nienna and Merilwen shrugged.  
"Why can Lady of the light read thoughts and Lord Elrond see in the further?" Nienna asked as a rhetorical question.  
"Shall we start? And yes you can use all the elements." Merilwen said and walked a good way from Nienna. Nienna crouched, placated one hand flat on the ground and the other in the air behind her back and leaned forward. Merilwen too crouched but putted only her finger tips on the ground and two finger to her face, and held a straighter potion. Nienna was the first one to attack, she leaped up and jumped high in the air and in the proses a rock few up in her hand. Merilwen stayed where she was, just waited. Nienna landed and thru the rock in lighting speed towards Merilwen. The rock was a few meters from Merilwen's face when she threw a fireball that destroyed the rock. Nienna stomped in the ground and pulled her fists down and up. So that she bought up two rocks, that she kick them away towards Merilwen. She rolled away from them and slapped her hands together and created a big pile of fire directed towards Nienna, but Nienna pulled her hands in front of her and the fire moved to the sides.

They continued to attack and evade each other until one point Nienna just threw rocks at Merilwen, whom in her turn destroyed them with fire. It formed a great dust cloud that hid the two fighters for the crowd. When the cloud was gone Nienna stood in front of Merilwen, that was stuck in the ground, with ice spears directed to her face and chest.  
"It looks like I win." Nienna said and turned the ice into water and into the water skin behind her back. She realized Merilwen and helped her up.  
"But you are still cheating." She said and walked away.  
"Hey, you think dose elemental controllers we are going to meet is going to do it nicely? No, they are going to play all the dirty tricks they can, so they can kill or capture us." Nienna said.  
"If we do meet some." Merilwen said and walked out from the training ground.  
"What did she mean with that?" I asked her.  
"Elemental controllers are getting fewer and fewer, I and my brother was the latest once to be born with the gift." She said. It was quiet and we started to walk from the training ground.  
"So what do we do now?" Pippin asked.  
"We train and recover our strength before we get back out on our task." Aragon said.  
"Do you mind if I join you on your task to destroy the one ring?" Merilwen said and appeared from out of nowhere.

**A/N: I know this is a kind of short chapter but I wanted update. So you like it? Hate it? And what do you think about this new character? **


	13. Family

Chapter 13

Family

"English."  
_Thoughts.  
__**"Elvish." (Even if it's written in English.)**_

**A/N: YAY, new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction so I own nothing except my OC. and the changes I am gonna do in the story. It turned out that I don't even own the name Nienna;;-;; **

**Reviews**

**Bubbles8231999****: I have an idea of continue this story when I am done with the movies. So yes you cloud say. Novel here I come! XD **

Nienna P.O.V.

I had left the men to discuss if Merilwen would join us of not and where we were going to continue on our journey when we leave Lothlórien. I walked back to the talan to see if I could find some more stuff that belonged to my family. I got into the room I had been sleeping in to see if there was anything that I had not seen before. I walked over to the dresser and opened the boxes, but empty, except from some candles. I looked around in the room. _Hum, the talan is bigger on the outside so this cannot be the only room._ I walked around in the room, close to the walls and when I had gotten to the opposite side to where the entrance where. There was a little hole, big enough for the fingers to fit in, so I placed my forefinger and dragged the door at the side. When the door had been open a foul smell hit my nose, it smelled like no one had been in there for ages. _Which is probably the case. _It was hard to see anything so just simply made up some fire in my left hand and walked in.

It did not take long for my eyes to adjust to the dim light, and when they did I saw that I stood in a small hallway. There were two doors at either side of me, and one door at the very end of the corridor. I opened the door at my right and made the fire in my hand bigger and walked in. I it looked like a simple bedroom. The bedroom could had been anyone's, if it had not been for the weapons on the wall and the armor under it. This was a guard's room, a personal guard's room. I backed out afraid that something would happen. And something did happen. I felt a sudden wind blow around me and that wind killed the fire in my hand. Everything was pitch dark, and in that darkness grew lights. Light in the wall, from candles, candles that not where there before.

_I looked around in the talan, how it had looked like a millennia ago, if not more. I looked in the room that I just had left, in there stood a muscular white-haired elf about to take on his tunic. I turned around when I heard a scream and saw a elfling run out of the room in the end of the corridor, soaking wet, and in to the room with the gourd. It took me a moment to realize that the elfling was me. I could not have been more than a 100 years old. Little me hid behind the gourd's leg. Seconds later the door opened again, and Calanon walked out with a big lump of water over his head.  
"Nienna, where are you. Come forth wherever you are, I am not going to hurt you." He said in a voice I did not trust.  
"I know that voice, you are laying!" Little me said, and Calanon walked slowly till the guard. _

I forced myself back to the present and looked around in the dusty and dark room, before closing the door. I turned to look at the door opposite, it had an inscription on it. _Sun. _It stood and I knew that that was what father called Calanon. Backed from the door and took a look at the door beside Calanon's. The inscription on that door said _Moon and stars. _That is what my almost always called me.

I opened the door, and expected to get a flashback, but nothing. And the room was empty, there was nothing in it. So I closed the door and looked at the opposite too mine, my parent's room. It said 'leave me alone, don't come in here', so left it. I walked into the last room in the end of the corridor, the door didn't have any inscription on it, so I just walked in. It was a parlour, it had a sofa a little table and a drawer. I walked over to the drawer and saw that there saw that there were a candlestick, I lit the candles in it and used that as my light source. I opened the first box and saw that the inside was covered with soft material. On the soft material laid crowns and a piece of parchment. On it stood _Crowns for formality. _In both the common tough and the elvish. Looked at the crown at the left looked like the normal elvish crowns, but this one in gold and had silver details, and crown beside that was a crown that looked easy compared to the other. It was gold that was twisted around, like a braid and in the middle was a gemstone. The one beside that was a simple king crown in gold and some gems. _Hum, weird. _The last 'crown' was in multiple parts, there was a part that looked like part of a fan, one bigger part that was in elvish style in gold and silver. I closed the box and opened the next one, it looked like the last one but the crowns were simpler. The two first crowns looked the same, thinly braided gold with a white gemstone in the middle. The other one was wider and was too braided but more detail. There was an empty spot, the crown I was using.

I closed that drawer and opened the last one. I there were scrolls, lose parchment, books. And painting and portraits. I placed the candlestick on the floor and picked up one and starred at it, it was a portrait of my mother. The first I have seen sense… the day. She looked like me, but her hair light brown and it was trailing on the ground she was wearing the parted crown. She wore a brown surcoat, with a light green kirtle, the sleeves were long, brown and floating. She was the most magnificent woman I had ever seen. I turned the painting around and saw that there was writing on it.

_You might see a woman that looks beautiful to you.  
But she is so much more,  
she is kind hearted,  
she is brave,  
a lovely woman,  
a mother,  
a queen.  
Her name is Vindadriel Súrion. Her ancestor is Gwelu, controller of wind and wisdom.  
She have been gifted the ability show and look at memories. _

I felt tears in my eyes, and a great sadness. I had no memories of this woman, the woman that had been my mother. The only memories I have is the one people have been showing me, but that as memories when she was in the rule of the queen and not the mother I most have loved. I placed the portrait on the floor and blinked the tears away. I picked up the next portrait just by the fist look I knew that it was my father. The snow-white hair, the brown and green clothes, the crown and the scepter. He looked proud, kingly and a little fearsome. I flipped the painting and read the writing.

_You are looking at the king of the moon elves.  
A king that have ruled of his people with kind hands,  
A king loved by his people,  
A king fared by is foes,  
Trussed by his allies,  
A loving father.  
Her have the name Glandur Súrion. Ceven, is his ancestor, she was controller of Earth and looked in time, past, present and future.  
Glandur have been gifted the ability to foresee. _

This time I could not stop the tears from falling, the tears dripped down on the back of the painting. I quickly placed it on the floor and dried my tears away and picked up the next portrait. It was a portrait of Calanon, He had the same outfit as father, but instead of brown and green it was light gray and light blue, the blonde hair and the honey eyes made him look good. But the way he stood, it made him look arrogant. I had more memories of him, and knew that he was a little arrogant. I flipped the painting and read the writing on it..

_Calanon Súrion has been blessed with the powers to control fire and water, and sows potential to control air and earth. _

_That's it? Just that? _This portrait most have been painted not long before my world got turned upside down. I didn't feel so much sadness as before, because I knew more about him. He was arrogant, a little selfish, and now he was dark and evil. And as far as I knew he had mastered fire and water, while I still struggled to master air and earth. I sighed and placed the portrait with the others. I picked up the last one, the portrait of me. I had my hair in a lose braid on the sides, the rest had the same length as I had now but the part that hanged in the front of me was as tall as the rest of the hair. I had the typical elven crown. The dress in the same design as my mothers, but the sleeves were open and just hanged down my sides. The dress had a light-blue surcoat, and light-grey kirtle, and I had light-blue fingerless gloves. It looked like me, but at the same time not. _The eyes, it's the eyes, they look more alive. _I ignored the voice and flipped the painting.

_The elleth you are looking at is the princess of the Moon elves.  
She is joyful,  
she is always kind,  
she helps those whom needs it,  
she is a promising warrior.  
She is the descendant to the throne, her name is Nienna Súrion.  
Bu she is the opposite of the goodness herself.  
She has been blessed with the ability to control earth and air. _

I starred at the words, and thought about what it said about me. Joyful, I am not so joyful, but the rest? It was kind of true and if I did this again I knew what to ad. Then I thought about my namesake, Nienna, whom is the queen of Valar. Her name, and mine means _she whom weeps_**. **How did I get my name? I have nothing… to weep… for. Well I did, Did I not weep for the loss of my people? The ones that I enslaved by Sauron's dark power? The reason that I am here? I looked the portrait again, at the strange elleth that was my past, my past, not the elleth I am today. I looked at the fire from the candles, I considered burning the portrait, but didn't do it, I could not do it. I putted away the painting and looked closer in the box. I lifted some books and saw one last painting. I picked it up and saw that it was a family portrait, well we looked the same and I looked more serious, more like me. 

I sat on the floor looking at the family portrait when a force pulled my mind away from the room in the talan and over to another time and place.  
_I was looking at the battle again, but this time there were no lights this time, and the battlefield was not as big as I first thought. And there were no orcs, only those big things. But things still where unclear, I could still not see things in detail. I ready knowing what I was looking for I turned my gaze over the two fighting figures, and as before this were harder to put a name on. Except from the fact one was a man and the other one a woman. They fought in the same way as before and when the woman threw that something and the man trusted his sword thru the woman's body. When the man took several__ steps back, I saw a sword poke out from his cheats. I looked at its owner and I saw red. The red figure pulled out the sword from the man's body and walked over to the woman. Placed it's sword over the woman's cheats trusted it down. And as before everything got clear and I could see things I detail. And as before the three main persons took the longest time to see. I heard some scream my name. __  
_I felt someone shook my shoulder.  
"Nienna!? Is everything well?" Asked Aragon and looked at me concerned.  
"Yes, I am fine." I said and gave him a little smile. I hoped it didn't look like I had been crying. Aragon looked around on the paintings on the floor. He looked back at me, and spoke.  
"We have discuss about what we are going to do next, and we have come to an agreement on everything, except from the question if Merilwen can joins us or not."  
"I guess that you want my opinion in the matter?"  
"Not your opinion, your decision in the matter."  
"Give me a minute to think." I said. Something told me not to let her join, but what? I come to think about the vision and that red person. I had a terrible feeling that it had been Merilwen. _Don't be ridicules, it can't be her. _Maybe not but I still needed a reason. I looked at the family portrait. The it hit me.  
"She can't join us, because I need a descendant to the throne." I said calmly.

**A/N: Sorry again for the long update, and it will not get better, school have started (August 21th) and well that says everything. **


End file.
